


Prince des montagnes au cœur de lave

by Louphy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Glenn live here, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn and Ingrid have a child, Glenn was defeat, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nature, No Sex, Past Abuse, Romance, Slavery, War, no beta we die like Glenn, no bible references, prince of egypte adaptation, soulmate legendes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: « Un roi des montagnes doit avoir le cœur aussi froid que le métal qu’il arrache de ces mines. Il n’y a pas la place pour un maillon faible dans cette ligné et que tu le veuille ou non, tu seras le prochain roi Sylvain ! »Le peuple des Sreng est de plus en plus pauvre et le peuple du royaume n’a plus rien réclamer depuis que son père est sur le trône. Pour le jeune prince, reprendre la suite ne l’intéresse pas vraiment. Sa seule préoccupation reste son grand frère mais Miklan semble préparer un nouveau coup foireux.





	1. Le prince des montagnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Prince of the mountains with a heart of lava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285053) by [Louphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy)

> J'ai hésité entre l'adaptation du Prince d'Egypte et Anastasia pour une première fiction Sylvix.
> 
> Aujourd'hui, se sera le combat de Sylvain face à son frère destructeur.  
Je fini toujours ce que je commence mais un commentaire ou un Kudos avance le travail par magie :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture

Le royaume est en fête depuis une semaine, depuis la naissance du second fils du Magrave, le roi de la montagne. Dans les centres des villages, des banderoles sont accrocher, les murs décorer de houe et d’autres plantes vivaces qui peut survire à l’hiver. Les murs sont décorés mais personnes n’est dans les rues. Il y a 3 ans, à la naissance du premier fils, les villes n’étaient pas ainsi : il n’avait pas d’emblème, il ne pourra pas régner.

Aujourd’hui, le royaume (ou devrai je dire « le roi et reine ») fête encore l’arrivée du prochain roi, Sylvain.

Les villes sont lugubres, la famille royale ne fera pas le tour des villages pour présenter leur héritier. Ils prévoient déjà son éducation, ses relations et ses passions. Ils ont même commandé une arme destructrice, aux grand forgerons de ce temps, à son nom.

Miklan en était malade et il le restera jusqu’à que son cher frère disparaisse.

..........................................

Vingt ans plus tard, les deux frères sont inséparables : chacun pour ses raisons.

\- « On n’avait pas dit, au premier sang, hein Miklan ? »  
\- « Les barbares de Sreng ne vont pas attendre pour te tuer. A l’entrainement je suis ton ennemi. Et j’arrêterai quand tu m’arrêteras. »

Miklan en aurai ri toute sa vie, ses propres parents, les défenseurs de se vermisseau ont inviter le loup dans la bergerie comme ‘garçon de compagnie’. Son rôle était parfait : le frère aimant, qui divertie son cadet et l’entraine pour être plus fort. 

La torture était plus adapter pour décrire leurs relations. Mais Miklan est malin : ce n’est que des ‘jeux’ avec à la clé l’affection que recherche désespérément son petit frère.   
Pour leur père, c’est un l’entrainement, pour leur mère, l’assurances de meilleurs chances et pour Sylvain, un cercle vicieux.

« Si tu réussis à gravir la falaise sans être toucher par mes flèches, tu auras une récompense. » Miklan est un archer, un cavalier et un lancier accomplis.

« Si tu réussis à remonter du puit, tu auras une récompense. » Le puit est desséché depuis des générations, la chute était censée être mortelle.

« Revient à la maison avant le coucher du soleil, sans aide et tu auras une récompense. » sylvain venait de se briser une jambe à cause d’une mauvaise chute à cheval, à la frontière du domaine.

« Si tu réussis me vaincre, tu auras une récompense. » Le cadet n’a jamais pu toucher l’ainé.

Tout est prétexte au défis. Sylvain revient toujours mais n’en gagne pas la moitié. Les récompenses n’étaient qu’une main dans les cheveux ou la guérison de ses blessures. Même à l’infirmerie, Milkan avait un contrôle sur son cher frère : quitte à essayer de le tuer, pourquoi utiliser du désinfectent ?

Mais il n’y a pas plus coriace que Sylvain pour survivre à la fièvre. Le salaud a fini par être immunisé à un peu plus à chaque essai ! Même contre le poison, leur propre mère était morte de sa main ainsi, mais pas son frère (leur père reste un ivrogne qui ne bois que du vin fraichement ouvert devant lui).

Cinq ans qu’il a commis un matricide alors qu’il viser son frère, dix ans qu’il était à la tête de l’entrainement de sa propre cible ! Vingt ans qu’il l’a dans les pattes : c’est long, trop long. 

Le peuple des Sreng est de plus en plus pauvre et le peuple du royaume n’a plus rien réclamer depuis que leur père est sur le trône. Il n’aura pas l’occasions de le tuer durant une bataille ou un soulèvement.  
Quand il sera sur le trône, il les fera travailler plus dans les mines et moins dans leurs stupides champs. Quand il sera sur le trône, il n’y aura plus mère ni père et surtout pas de frère !

\- « Miklan, tu es trop fort, je n’arrive jamais à te toucher. »  
\- « Essaye encore, un Magrave frappe avec la force de la montagne et la rapidité du tonnerre. Est-tu autre chose qu’un Magrave ? »  
\- « Non. »

Oh si, un cadavre à en devenir.

\- « Alors sois un Magrave. »

Devient ce cadavre que j’attends depuis vingt ans !

..........................................

Miklan reste un sacré guerrier même après un dur entrainement. Mon grand frère est tellement fort qu’il me blesse, sans le faire exprès, alors que c’était des mouvements de parade. Une force de la nature imbrisable, je l’admire sincèrement. A chaque défi je donne le maximum, je cache mes blessures pour ne pas l’inquiéter.

Aujourd’hui c’est différent, dans une semaine sa sera son anniversaire et je l’impressionnerai : fini les erreurs, il sera fier de son petit frère ! 

Aujourd’hui j’ai pris la lance de la destruction, une arme offerte à ma naissance pour mon prochain titre de Magrave, je vais la maitriser le jour de son anniversaire. Pour rien au monde je voudrai qu’il arrête de s’inquiéter pour moi mais sa lui fera plaisir. J’espère que la fête surprise que père est en train de préparer lui fera aussi plaisir. Personne n’a jamais fêté son anniversaire et père ne m’a jamais rien dit. Mais les cargaisons arriver hier ne sont pas discrète, qu’elle idée farfelu de garnir un cheval entier de fleur. 

Miklan m’a appris à être malin. Je l’ai observé toute ma vie, ont fera une bonne équipe sur le champ de bataille.

J’ai attendu son départ pour les montagnes (une mission quotidienne) pour m’entrainer avec la lance. La lance est magique. J’ai appris cette vérité à côté des écuries, un endroit tranquille. 

Le domaine n’était même pas encore réveillé, la brume me cachai des regards. Je balance la lance dans différentes directions pour tester l’équilibre mais quand mais quand je pause la pointe de la lame sur le mur, l’architecture c’est briser d’un coup. Les murs ont même fondu et la neige, au sol, à disparues (je n’avais jamais vu une terre sans neige avant).

Les hennissements des chevaux effrayer m’on ramener sur terre. J’ai planter le manche dans le sol pour avoir les mains libres et les mettre dans les près.

Quand Miklan est revenus quelques heures après, tout l’incident fut mis sur son dos. Père ne m’a pas écouté quand je lui ai dit la vérité.

\- « Un Magrave contrôle tout ! » 

A cause de moi, Miklan fut sévèrement punit.

..........................................

Pour la fête d’anniversaire de Miklan, Père à réunis une centaine de danseuses, des jongleurs, des magiciens, des musiciens et même des acrobates.  
Le vin coule à flots, les cuisines doivent être plaines à rad bord car toute la salle de bal était remplie de nourriture. Toutes les grands nobles du royaume entier sont venus avec les plus beau habits.

C’est le plus grand et le plus beau bal que j’ai vu.

Mais Miklan n’était toujours pas arriver.

\- « Père, quand croyez-vous que Miklan arrivera ? »  
\- « Pourquoi devra t’il venir ? »

Quoi ?

\- « Mais père, n’avais pas fait tout ça pour son anniversaire ? »  
\- « Non, bien sûr que non, c’est pour le tien fils. »  
\- « Mais non. Non, père, je suis née en juin ! »  
\- « Etrange, j’ai crus que c’était le tien. Enfin, ça ne change rien. Aujourd’hui sera ton début dans t’a vie adulte Sylvain. »

Notre propre père a confondu nos dates d’anniversaire, quelle blague ... mais un Magrave ne blague pas, il reste sérieux. Cette fête avait très mauvais goût finalement.

\- « Offrons au moins un présent à mon frère. »  
\- « Un soldat n’a pas à être célébrer ! T’a-t-il soudoyé fils ? »

Il n’y a que moi qu’il appelle ainsi.

\- « Non père, il est mon meilleur professeur. »   
\- « Soit, pour ses efforts il aura une récompense. GARDES, faîtes préparer le ‘loup des ravins’ que vous avez capturer la semaine dernière. »

Les soldats se sont incliner et sont partit presque en courent.

\- « Qu’est-ce qu’un ‘loup des ravins’, Père ? »  
\- « Le nom des guerriers de Sreng. Ce peuple est convaincu que la nature à des droits de vie et de mort sur tout. Ces créatures nous doivent obéissance, le comprend tu fils ? Nous sommes les montagnes. »  
\- « Vous l’avez capturé pour qu’il nous vende où se trouve leurs villages. »   
\- « Bien, Miklan t’a mieux instruit que je ne le pensais. »

Notre père est cruel, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi il n’avait pas encore mis en place l’esclavage. Je ne serai jamais ainsi, jamais aussi fort que Père ou Miklan. Reprendre le trône ne m’intéresse pas, mon frère fera un meilleur roi.

Finalement, Miklan fut invité à la table du roi pour la fête, au moins je pourrai diner avec mon frère pour une fois ! Pourtant, il ne semblait pas trés ravi.

Les gardes apparurent avec un cheval étrange. On aurait cru un croisement entre l’un de nos pur-sang et un bouc géant. La bête avait une certaine grâce dans ses mouvement (et ne se laisser pas faire). Ce qu’elle transporte sur son dos reste cacher part un grand drap chaud, au plus belles couleurs et nuances de bleu que je n’avais jamais vu.

\- « Ceci est pour toi Miklan, pour avoir instruit de tout ce que tu sais au future Magrave. Tu es aussi liberté de cette tâche d’instructeur, Sylvain apprendra à présent à mes coté. En acceptent ce cadeau, gracieusement offert par ton cadet, tu prendras la tête des troupes du nord. »  
\- « Quoi ?! »  
Cette fête est une catastrophe. Les troupes du nord ne reviennent jamais, c’était le front des batailles contre les Sreng. Pire, je n’allez plus revoir mon frère.  
\- « Silence Sylvain. Un Magrave n’est pas surpris. »

Miklan se releva et se dirigea vers la monture. Et tira le drap a deux main.

La plus belle créature au monde était devant moi. 

Un Sreng au long cheveux de nuit attacher à des fers. Une danseuse, avec des dizaines de langues de tissus, aussi bleu que le drap et autant de nuance, sur le dos.   
Ces tissus, aussi doux que la main d’une mère, autour d’elle, dansent avec son corps, à chaque mouvement sur une peau aussi pure que la neige. Son visage était encore plus beau, agressif, passionner et fière. 

Ses yeux avaient volé le cœur de la montagne, un doux et pur cuivre, presque dorée.

\- « Dit moi mon frère, sais-tu pourquoi ont les appels ainsi ? »  
\- « Je n’ai qu’un nom et vous pouvez mourir pour l’avoir ! »

Un danseur ou un guerrier qu’importe, il était l’incarnation de ce que je ne serai jamais. Sa beauté me fit presque perdre la voie.

\- « C’est un guerrier de Sreng. »

J’ignore si j’ai bien répondu, mais Miklan souris. D’un geste brusque, il le fait descendre et l’avance vers moi. Il tient ses bras dans son dos et me présente son visage. La cour est silencieuse face à cette nouvelle leçon. Le loup lui, n'est que rage et brutalité. Il veut la mort de tous qui se trouve dans la salle ...

J’espère que Miklan va le relâcher, lui rendre sa liberté.

\- « Oui, mais ce n’est pas tout. Regarde, on les appels ainsi car ils se lance sur nous comme des bêtes enrager. Il te mordrait sans scrupule et boirait ton sang pour étouffer sa soif. Ils sont rapides et vicieux. »  
\- « Suffit Miklan, ce n’est pas le lieu d’une leçon. »  
\- « Vos envies sont mes ordres majesté. Mais il y avait une dernière leçon que je voudrai enseigner à mon prince. Si vous me le permettez, j’aimerai lui rendre son bien pour un premier combat face à un loup et pourquoi pas devant la cour ? Le peuple sera ravi de voir le prochain roi défendre son peuple devant eux. »

Merde ... ?

\- « Idée merveilleuse ! »

Oh le cauchemar, non, pas ça ...

Le Sreng ou loup des ravins, (qu’importe), est emmener. Miklan est sacrée générale devant la cour sur un coup de tête de Père. Mais malgré tout, je le sais, je le sens : la haine pure est la reine du bal, ce soir.

Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’elle soit là par ma faute ou non ...


	2. Cœur rêveur, cœur qui meurs ...

Les cachots sont tous vides et froids. La neige recouvre tous les murs et la glace, tous les barreaux. Pas un garde n’était là, pas un chat non plus ... pas même le prisonnier de Sreng. 

Quand la fête était devenue assez vivante pour masquer mon absence, je me suis éclipser. Les cellules ne sont pas très loin de ma chambre et personne n’allez me reprocher d’étudier un « ennemi ».

Mais la cellule ne contenait pas le trésor exotique de plus tôt. Non, un garde était attaché et bâillonner à sa place.

Beau, fort, malin, serrurier, tout le monde à Sreng doit se l’arracher !

J’aurai adorer l’aider mais il arrive à se débrouiller tout seul finalement !

Je retourne dans ma chambre, la fête ne me dit plus rien.

« Un Magrave contrôle toute sa maison ! » 

Prend ça dans les dents papa ! Que ce soit son propre fils ou un étranger, tu ne contrôle plus rien depuis longtemps.

Le feu de la cheminer était éteint, je la rallume d’un simple sort de feu. J’allai changer de vêtements quand j’entends le hennissement du drôle de bestiau de tout à l’heure.

Le bruit vient de dehors, j’essaye d’ouvrir la fenêtre. Les volets ont grincé à cause du gel mais j’ouvris assez pour le voir : il était là ! Le guerrier Sreng ! 

Toujours aussi couvert que tout à l’heure. A peine utile pour survivre au froid de l’hiver. Quelques vivres étaient sur le dos de l’animal : il rentre chez lui !

Mais pour y arriver, Il doit s’éloigner de la tour principale avant que la garde n’arrive.

Malheureusement la chance n’est pas de son côté ce soir : une troupe de quatre lanciers arrive en face de lui. S’il n’agit pas maintenant il sera à nouveau capturé !

\- « GARDES ! »

Tous ont gelé à mon appel. Le loup s’est retourné, ses yeux, bon sang ses yeux ! Quelque chose d’aussi pure de devrai jamais être aussi effrayer.

\- « Le capitaine de garde c’est fait enfermer dans une cellule ... »

Pourquoi ils restèrent là comme des abrutis ... ?

\- « ET BIEN ALLEZ VOIR ! »  
\- « Oui votre Majesté !! »

Précipiter par l’ordre, ils n’ont pas vu le fugitif en repartent en sens inverse. Je n’avais pas remarqué que je retenais ma respiration. Il pouvait partir tranquille maintenant.

Je passe une main fatiguer sur ma nuque (ça caille dehors), le loup n’était toujours pas parti. Il me regarde toujours. Le vent fait voler ses long et doux cheveux, j’aimerai tellement pouvoir l’approché, pour pouvoir les touchers. Dans la neige et le vent, il ressemble au mythe que me racontais ma mère sur des êtres divins.

Son regard est fier, (il fronce même les sourcils, comme pour m’insulter), c’est tellement intense que je ne sais pas si je meurs de chaud ou de froid, peut-être les deux ?

Puis il repart comme il est arrivé dans ma vie : avec panache. Comme un miracle qui nous arrive sans que l’on souhaite sa venue, on l’adore, il transforme le monde et repart fâché, comme s’il avait fait tout le travail à notre place.

Un miracle que je ne révérai plus jamais dans ma vie.

La réalisation me couple le souffle : Je ne veux pas lui dire adieux !

Il ma prit quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais c’est vital !

Dans la panique, j’oublie mon armure et confond ma lance d’entrainement avec la lance de la destruction. Je dois le rejoindre !  
Pas le temps pour quoique ce soit ! Avec une arme sur le dos et un simple manteau de fourrure je cour dans les couloirs. Qu’importe si l’on m’entend, si l’on me voit, je cour dans tout le château jusqu’aux écuries et saute à cru sur un cheval de guerre (par chance il a encore sa bride).

Ce n’est qu’une fois sur ses traces, au galop, que je recommence à respirer.

Et je cour après lui, je cour après une beauté de la nature.

La nature ? Je jette un coup d’œil à cette nature : un blizzard à t-il toujours était aussi beau ? La neige si fraîche ? Ma monture passe à côté d’un magnifique chêne, je n’arrivai même pas à voir la cime. Un cerf s’enfuit à droite et le vent souffle vers la gauche, la nature continue de vivre.

C’est beau et calme, alors que les sabot martel le sol et transperce les éléments. Je me sens libre pour la première fois de ma vie.

Ma vie ... Merde ! Père sera furieux et Miklan ... Miklan sera déçus.  
Quesque j’étais en train de faire ?!

Mon cheval glisse sur une plaque de verglas, ça me réveil d’un coup.  
Mais seulement pour me rappeler que le loup était devant moi et que rien n’était aussi vital derrière !

Je l’ai perdu dans le blizzard, il n’y a plus aucunes de trace au sol. J’avance encore, ce n’était pas une plaque de verglas mais la surface du lac. 

Il est vraiment malin, la glace laisse peu d’empreintes ! Je recherche de nouvelles trace sur les autres rives, il est parti vers l’ouest !

Pourquoi l’ouest ? Sa patrie est au nord ...  
Qu’importe ! Je m’amuse tellement ! Pour une nuit je dis : adieux les regrets et les responsabilités ! 

Je remonte en selle.  
\- « Whaoooo ! Encore plus vite ! Aller ! »

Je ne me souviens pas du nom du cheval de guerre, mais quand je rentrerai je me renseignerai. Il saute au-dessus un chêne renversé par les vents, c’est incroyable ! Mais pas aussi incroyable que le guerrier Sreng, il n'y a rien au monde pour m’arrêter ! Et même le rattraper semblai être un rêve, mais je sais que m’en rapprocher me permet de mieux respirer. Alors je continue à le poursuivre, même en dehors du territoire. Juste pour pouvoir le voir quelques secondes de plus.

Quelque chose m’a rattrapé, mon épaule brule. Je n’avais pas d’armure et la flèche à transpercé mon épaule jusqu’à ressortir de l’autre côté.

La chute est dure à encaisser.

Mon cheval s’est enfuit, je n’étais plus sur le lac, ni dans la forêt et encore moins à la maison : j’étais devant le flanc de la montagne.

La neige est toujours aussi douce sous mes mains mais elle devient froide.

L’archer s’approche doucement, ses pas sont audible dans la neige, il s’approche mais je ne peux pas fuir. Je n’ai même pas à fuir bon sang ! Je suis le future Magrave ! Mon frère aurait encore plus honte de moi s’il me voyait !

Mon frère ...

Mon frère est l’archer.

\- « Miklan ? »  
\- « Regarde toi ... quand je pense qu’il m’a fallu quinze ans pour enfin t’embrocher avec une flèche ! »  
\- « Quoi mais ... »  
\- « Pauvre petit, non en fait j’arrête de jouer ! Tu vas enfin mourir, dès ce soir. Depuis le temps que j’attends ça ! »

Une autre flèche frôla ma joue, je ne l’avais esquivé que par réflexe.

\- « Miklan, c’est moi : Sylvain ! Arrête ! »

Il avait un sourire fou, ses yeux était plus vivant que jamais : il va vraiment me tuer !

\- « Mon frère ! STOP ! ARG »

Une deuxième flèche ma transpercé la jambe. Je vois flou mais pas à cause de la douleur, je n’arrive pas à arrêter mes larmes de couler.   
Il s’arrête en face de moi mais n’encoche plus de flèche. Son armure noire lui donne l’allure de la mort. 

\- « Miklan »  
\- « Non ! »

Il m’attrape par la gorge et me tient en l’air, je n’avais pas remarqué le ravin juste à coter de nous. Il me tient juste au-dessus de la crevasse, je ne vois pas le fond.

Il va me tuer, mon propre frère ...

\- « Miklan ... »  
\- « Appel moi Magrave Gautier ! »

..........................................

La chute est longue, très longue et se fait presque attendre en fait.

Mais comme toujours il a survécu. La roche a détruit son habit de bal, la neige l’a trempé jusqu’aux os, la chute l’a sonné durant un moment mais l’atterrissage la réveillé. Un réveil brutal pour un homme qui ne demandai qu’une seule chose. 

Le peu d’affection de Miklan le maintenait en vie finalement. Il n’avait pas d’autre raison de vivre.

Il n’avait pas d’amis, pas de soutient, pas de soldats et encore moins envie ni de raison de se relevé.   
Il n’a pas bougé mais il a hurlé, insulté et pleuré de toute son âme. Il a hurlé toute sa colère à la montagne, lui hurlant d’en finir mais rien ne vient. 

Sa vision de la nature est morte d’un coup. La beauté n’existe plus, la prudence c’est évaporé. La neige avait anesthésié son corps et son âme.

Pas même un seul prédateur n’est venu, il était abandonné.

Des bruits de sabots se répercute sur les flancs du ravin. Mais ce n’est pas comme ceux des étranges montures de la montagne. Mais des chevaux du royaume, Miklan les a surement envoyés pour chercher mon cadavre.

Ou la lance ...

L’arme est toujours dans mon dos, la lame dans la neige, brillant d’une lueur rouge sinistre. Tout l’amour que ma famille m’a offert se résume à cette lueur démoniaque. 

\- « MERCI DU CADEAU EMPOISONNER !! »

Je n’en ai rien à faire de ces chevaliers, qu’ils viennent me chercher s’ils osent !

..........................................

Ma vision du monde est devenue aussi morte que mon envie de vivre. Je n’ai pas dormi et je n’ai pas arrêté de marcher, durant une nuit entière. Les plaies n’ont pas cicatrisé, j’ai enlevé les flèches, elles ont juste gelé, comme mes vêtements ou mes cils. Je me fiche du paysage et je ne vois plus le monde autour de moi.

Je ne vois pas les mercenaires venus me chercher, me dépasser, sans me voir. 

La lance de la destruction, la plus puissante arme de cette guerre était maintenant réduit à l’état de bâton d’appuis, ma veste autour de la lame pour ne plus voir l’affreuse lumière.

La route fut très longue dans les veines de la terre. Et même à sa sortie, le monde me semble si terne ...

Mais quand le soleil se leva, éclairant une pleine remplis d’un troupeau d’étranges créatures à long coup, la curiosité c’est révélé être plus forte que ma tristesse.   
Sur le coup, j’ai eu espoir, un instant. Je me suis demandé où était le guerrier Sreng.

Si je le suis, peut-être que je pourrai à nouveau regarder le monde ?

Les mercenaires étaient là-bas, au fond de la prairie.  
Mais je n’étais pas la cible de leurs armes, actuellement. Les bergers, eux, l’était !

\- « Non ... non, ils n’ont rien fait de mal ! »

Je ne pourrai pas les défendre, je suis trop faible. Il me faut un plan !   
Je cour à travers le champ, plus rapide que jamais. Au moment de les rejoindre je m’arrête : j’ai un plan !

Les bergers sont des bergères, deux filles, l’une rousse claire et la seconde, plus grande, blonde. Elles sont adorables mais je n’ai pas vraiment le temps de les complimenter.

\- « Eh les mecs ! Ce sont vos montures ? » 

Trois jolie pur-sang était attacher à la clôture. Leurs visages sont devenus blême d’un coup. 

J’en aurai ri si j’en aurai la force ! 

D’un coup, j’arrache ma veste de la lance. La lumière à fait piailler les chevaux et j’ai tranché les rênes d’un cou sec.

Les chevaux sont partis au galop, et ils les ont suivis. Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt débarrassé. Si tous les problèmes du monde pouvaient être régler ainsi, sans violence, cela serai parfait.

La prairie était à nouveaux calme et paisible. Il y avait un puit juste ma droite, je m’assois sur le bord pour reprendre son souffre.   
La neige était à peine présente ici, c’est incroyable. On peut voir de l’herbe partout où je peux poser mon regard. Le soleil est chaud, la montagne est belle.

Merci de m’avoir laisser vivre un jour de plus.

Puis les pierres qui me soutenais glissière dans les abysses et moi avec. 

En fait je n’ai rien dit : va bien te faire foutre !


	3. Fleur de glace

\- « Annette ? Mercedes ? Qu’es ce que vous faite exactement ? »  
\- « Félix ! Merci ! Je sais que tu dois te reposer après cette aventure au Royaume, mais un coup de main pour sauver le drôle de voyageur tomber dans le puit serai bienvenu ! »  
\- « Je n’ai besoin d’aucun repos, il ne s’est rien passer ! Quel voyageur ? Quoi dans le puit ?! »

\- « Pour la dernière foi : ne vous donner pas cette peine ! Si je sors je foutrai le feu à tout le territoire ! »

L’Echoc c’est répercuter tout le long de la paroi froide. Une nouvelle personne c’était joint aux bergères.  
Je ne voulais pas sortir ! Je suis habitué à ce genre d’endroit. Miklan m’a souvent jeté dans le puit du domaine quand j’étais petit.

\- « Si vous voulez crever, aller le faire ailleurs ! Ce puit nourrit notre bétail, vous empoisonnerai l’eau avec votre cadavre ! »

Merde !

\- « D’accord ! Donner moi un instant pour récupérer de la chute et je sors. »

Je n’ai plus aucune force, je ne pourrai jamais grimper, pas avant une bonne sieste.

\- « Attraper la corde, idiot ! »

Corde qui arriva en plein dans mon visage ! Y aura-t-il une bonne nouvelle un jour ?

\- « Comment puisez-vous l’eau, si vous n’avez pas de seau ? »  
\- « Je t’ai lancé l’autre côté de la corde. »

S’il croit que je ne l’entends pas rire là-haut ... 

Une minute je connais cette voie autoritaire.

La lumière du soleil est aveuglante quand j’arrive au trois quart de la liberté. Mon « sauveur » se penche pour voir où j’en suis ... C’est bel est bien le prisonnier du bal.

\- « Vous ... ?! »  
\- « Oh non ... »

Et il lâche la corde ! Et avec le sourire, évidement !

..........................................

Ce n’est pas lui qui me sort de cette nouvelle prison mais un autre guerrier. Un brave type, trop souriant et chaleureux ... son grand frère (accessoirement) et son portrait cracher en même temps.

Il s’est même excusé au nom de son petit frère ... très adorable, si seulement il n’y avait pas un poignard ne me tordait pas le cœur quand je les regarde cote à cote.

\- « Et il a fait fuir les bandits en laissent s’échapper leurs chevaux. »  
\- « Malin ... »

Whaouu un compliment de sa part, vraiment ? 

\- « Au fait, je m’appelle Annette, voici Mercedes notre grande sœur de cœur à tous, Glenn votre sauveur et Félix qui ... enfin, n’a surement pas fait exprès de vous faire tomber. »  
\- « Vraiment ? Trop aimable <3 »

Félix le loup des ravins ... ça sonne très bien. Enfin un nom sur ce visage !  
\- « Je m’appel Sylvain. Je ... je ne suis pas d’ici. »

\- « Sans blague ... ? » ironisa Félix.

C’est plus fort que moi, j’ai ri comme jamais je l’ai fait jusqu’ici. Il m’a vu au bal et ma reconnue dans le puit : il sait que je suis le fils du magrave qui massacre son peuple. 

Mais bon sang, je mourrai pour un autre de ses sourire ou un autre sarcasme !

Non, non je ne suis pas amoureux ! Je suis foutu, y a une grande différence !  
Je l’ai complètement dans la peau, je voulais en finir il y a moins d’une heure et sa seul présence me donne envie de vivre l’éternité, juste pour le regardé ...

Si beau ... comme la lune, entourer d’étoiles, une lune aveuglante.  
Si aveuglante que je ne remarque même pas ma perte de conscience.

..........................................

Un très étrange prince barbare. Il n’aurait pas dû quitter son doux foyer de pierre s’il n’est pas capable de faire un simple voyage. 

\- « Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui Mercedes ? Je ne le porterai pas ! »  
\- « Tu exagère petit frère. Déjà que tu lui as fait faire un deuxième plongeon inutile. »  
\- « Il le méritai. Je l’ai croisé sur le retour. Son frère n’était pas aimable ! »  
\- « Donc, selon ta logique : si je détruis le village tu payeras à ma place ? »  
\- « Tu peux toujours rêver ! »  
\- « Donc ... ? »

...

\- « Non, je ne m’excuserai pas ! »  
\- « Alors tu seras de corvée du malade, jusqu’à qu’il retourne chez lui. »  
\- « Quoi ?! Glenn tu ne peux pas m’y obliger ! »  
\- « Tu parie ? »  
\- « Non. »

Glenn gagne toujours. C’est rageant !

\- « En plus je te trouve dur envers cet étranger. Il a survécu durant un blizzard, a deux chute mortel et à un chasseur. »  
\- « Pourquoi un chasseur ? »  
\- « Regarde sa jambe et son épaule. Tu aurais pu le remarquer si tu ne bouder pas. »

L’étranger est toujours au sol. Il est gelé des pieds à la tête, la montagne n’a pas été tendre avec lui. Il n’y a pas de trace de sang mais les plaies ont surement gelé en quelque secondes dans le blizzard. Le saut dans l’eau n’a pas aider, il est tremper.  
Son souffle est plus froid que l’air, sa joue est glacée. Il était en train de mourir de froid.

\- « D’accord, juste rentrons ! Il va vraiment y passer sinon. »

Et si Glenn ne le porte pas t’en pis, je le ferai. J’ai une dette après tout.

J’ai peut-être abuser. 

..........................................

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s’est écoulé depuis que j’ai perdu connaissance et mon réveille, un matin, dans une tente bleu Srang. Le sol est vraiment inconfortable, qui peut avoir eu une idée pareille ?! Au moins il fait chaud ici.

\- « Confortable le sol ? » Demanda un guerrier qui ne me quitter plus.  
\- « Une horreur ... » 

Ma gorge est devenue du papier de verre, ça fait un mal de chien. Félix s’est reproché et me tend une gourde d’eau. C’est gentil.

\- « Merci. »

La tente est plutôt grande, toujours dans les mêmes tons de couleurs. Les murs de tissus ont tous des motifs différents. Quand je me redresse, je remarque le propriétaire des lieux adosser à un bureau, il y a aussi plusieurs malles avec des épées sur les couvercles, prête à prendre en cas d’attaque.

\- « Pour ce qui est du sol, ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé de te remettre sur le lit mais tu finissais toujours là, alors je t’ai laissé. »  
\- « Depuis combien de temps je suis dans les vapes ? »  
\- « A peine 2 jours, tu as eu une fièvre mortelle le premier et plus rien le deuxième. Mon père croit à un miracle divin et prévois une fête de remerciement à la déesse ce soir. »  
\- « Tu parles d’un miracle. Ou sommes-nous ? »  
\- « Tu as qu’à sortir voir par toi-même ! » sourit il  
\- « Toi tu à quelque chose derrière la tête. »  
\- « Non, tu vas juste t’écraser au sol avants de faire un seul pas, j’ai hâte de voir le spectacle. »  
\- « C’est un défi ? Parfais, si j’arrive jusqu’à l’entrer tu me donneras toutes les réponses à mes questions ! »  
\- « Et si tu t’écrase comme une merde tu m’obéiras au doigt et à l’œil ! »  
\- « Pari tenu ! »

Sans le froid de la montagne ont se rappel très vite que l’on est blessé ou tout simplement que notre corps peut en faire qu’à sa tête !

Sans les milliers de fièvres que j’ai eu étant petit, je n’aurai jamais survécu jusqu’ici ni guérit aussi vite. Heureusement je n’ai qu’une migraine et les cicatrises qui me tire la peau, à moins qu’il s’agit de bandages ?

J’arrive à l’entrée en boitillant, euphorique comme un enfant qui découvre l’extérieur pour la première fois. Les bruits du village son éloigner, comme étouffer par les tissus. J’ai hâte de voir les alentours mais la ‘porte’ est trop lourde. Pas très étonnant : le tissu doit être très épais pour retenir toute la chaleur.

Mais l’exploration ne sera pas pour tout de suite, ma migraine double en intensité à cause des efforts pour rester debout.

\- « Vraiment aucun sens de survie. »

Il m’attrape par la taille et me balance sur le tas de coussins. Tous mes efforts réduit à néant et ma tête va exploser.

\- « Tu es plus brutal que tu en as l’air. »  
\- « Ça t’apprendra à juger quelqu’un sans le connaitre. »  
\- « Ok je te l’accorde mais ça ma quand même foutu un sacre mal de tête. »  
\- « Sois heureux que tes blessures ne se soit pas rouverte ! Mon père m’aurait passé un sacré savon. »  
\- « Franchement, il devrait plutôt soutenir son fils qu’un inconnu. »

Un voile passe dans ses yeux. J’ai dit une bêtise ?

\- « A quoi ressemble le village ? »  
\- « Plutôt mourir dans le déshonneur que de les vendre à un Gautier ! »  
\- « Tu aimes ta famille, c’est bien. Mais je ne retournerai pas là-bas, je ne suis plus un Gautier. »  
\- « Pourquoi je devrai te croire ? Vous êtes fourbes. »  
\- « Je t’ai sauvé la vie là-bas, sans moi les garde t’aurai rattrapé ou pire ... Tu sais que l’on ne revient pas de là-bas sinon. »  
\- « C’est très suspect. Et je n’avais pas besoin d’aide ! »  
\- « Voilà ce que je propose : Je pose une question, puis toi aussi, puis j’en pose une deuxième ... »  
\- « J’ai compris, pose ta première question. C’est équitable mais si tu mens, je te tue. »  
\- « Parfais ! Alors à quoi sa ressemble dehors ? »  
\- « Ce n’est quand village de berger et de pécheurs, ne t’attend pas à grand-chose. Les bateaux partent à l’aube sur le lac et parfois ils vont jusqu’au rivage pour pécher des narvals durant plusieurs semaines, pour faire des réserves supplémentaires pour l’hiver. »  
\- « Des narvals ? »  
\- « Un grand mammifère marin avec une grande corne au milieu du front. Je t’en montrerai si j’ai le temps, la tente principale du village s’en sert comme pilier. Sa viande était vitale dans les temps anciens pour nourrir toute la population. Depuis c’est devenue une tradition d’aller les chasser. On a des troupeaux de yaks, de lamas et d’aurochs pour nous nourrir, faire des vêtements et des tissus. Si tu es allergique tu mourras en moins de deux jours. Ah mon tour de poser une question : comment tu peux encore être en vie ? »  
\- « Mon corps est immunisé à la plupart des poisons et à la fièvre. Je me coupais régulièrement à l’entraiment et je ne me soignais pas très bien. Je ne tombe pas souvent malade et en plus je guérir bien plus vite que la normal. »  
\- « C’est ce que j’ai constaté. »  
\- « Pourquoi ton père croit à un miracle et pour quelle déesse ? »  
\- « C’est un père poule très agacent ! Il est le chaman du village et le porte-parole de Sothis à ses temps perdus. Il à tenter une cérémonie oublier en début d’année et depuis le village n’a que des bonnes nouvelles depuis : la pêches est miraculeuse même durent cet hiver, la chasse a été bonne sans que les troupeaux enfuis davantage, tu es le premier malades grave que l’on a eu à soigner et il y a plus d’enfant à naître que les cinq dernières années. » compte t’il sur ses doigts.  
\- « En effet, il y a de quoi devenir prêtre. »  
\- « Tu n’as pas idée. Le pire a été quand mon frère à décider de se marier. Il est bien parti pour faire une fête d’au moins une semaine. »

Et on à continuer à parler jusqu’au dîner. Félix est partit chercher notre repas.  
Je n’avais pas parler sans être autant moi-même depuis plus d’une décennie. C’est comme retrouver un ami de toujours qui nous a beaucoup manquer, auquel il lui faut raconte nos péripéties. J’espère qu’il ne posera pas de question sur Miklan, je ne sais pas si je pourrai y répondre sans m’effondrer.

Je me suis assoupis avant son retour.


	4. Un accueil chaleureux

On a discuté tout l’après-midi, de tout et de rien. Pour une fois, je n’ai pas a parlé de Glenn ou de la fierté familiale. Aucun de nous deux ne voulaient aborder le sujet de nos familles. 

Ça m’a fait un bien fout de ne pas entendre parler de mon frère ou d’aider un habitant. J’ai parlé à un étranger durant un après-midi entier d’armes et de techniques à l’épée. 

Il préfère la lance et m’a écouté durant plusieurs heures, il a mêmes donner son avis sur plusieurs manœuvres. Il n’est certainement pas un idiot mais il se comporte parfois comme tel, sur les sujets sensibles. Comme un bouclier face aux assauts.

Ma tente n’est pas très éloignée de la tente commune, où tout le village se réunie pour manger en famille, je repars avec deux rations sans rencontrer de villageois.   
Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et fait fondre toute la neige. Sylvain est arriver le premier jour du printemps. Si mon père s’en rend compte, ont aura pas fini de l’entendre, lui et ses foutus présages de bonheur.

Je m’attends à un accueil en fanfare mais il s’est rendormis. 

Dommage ont avais prévus de discuter de combat rapprocher.

Le premier jour il avait une fièvre si brulante que sa peau paraissait froide comme l’acier et il n’arrêtait pas de bouger. Je l’ai vraiment cru mort quand il a soudainement arrêté en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Hier il n’a pas bougé d’un pouce. Mais il se réveillait en hurlant des noms et des excuses, parfois des insultes bien colorer que je n’aurai pas imaginer. Ses yeux sont restés ouvert toute la nuit, bougent vers le moindre bruit. C’était effrayent. 

Mais là, vautrer sur les cousins, les bras au-dessus de la tête, comme s’il avait continué notre conversation seul, avec de grands gestes, le visage dans les couvertures et les cheveux en pétard. Je les replace vite fait en arrière, ils sont doux et pelucheux. Certaines mèches sont même bouclées sur les pointes. 

Il est mignon ...

J’ai pas mal de corvée aujourd’hui, je laisse ses cheveux tranquilles, mange ma part et retourne au village. J’espère croiser Mercedes, mais ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se reposer tout l’après-midi avec la fête qui s’annonce ce soir. 

..........................................

Les coussins sont divins, chaux avec une douce odeur de pin. J’y serai rester s’il n’y avait pas cette fête. Mais je ne vais pas rater ça ! La musique m’a réveillé et j’aime toujours les festivités, même si la dernière fut un fias quo total.  
Cela fait trois jours que je suis dans la « maison » d’une créature divine mais j’ai l’impression d’y être depuis une heure seulement. Félix est incroyable, il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il est fantastique. Il arrive, de sa simple présence à m’enlever mes cauchemars, d’une simple discutions m’enlever tous mes masques et d’un regard toutes mes craintes. Il m’a créé un nouveau monde. 

Et qu’es qu’il pouvait me faire rire avec son ironie.

Je me relève, le cherchant du regard. A la place, je trouve une pile de vêtements avec un morceau de parchemin :

« Si tu te crois capable de vivre l’enfer, habille-toi et rejoint nous sur la place avec le grand feu, à côté du port. »

Comment résister à un tel appel ?!

Les vêtements en question sont assez large et sombre. Certain était même en fourrures animal. Comparer aux chemises de lin du château, serte doux, mais aucun d’eux n’a jamais été aussi chaud que la cape brune. Ils ne sont pas à ma taille ma sont géniaux. 

Pensé pour plus tard : remercier la personne qui les a mis de côté.

Je me sens comme sur un nuage, les cicatrices sont presque belles et reste propre. Les véhéments sont doux, bien ajuster grâce à quelque ceinture en cuire, et je peux enfin sortir à l’extérieur.

J’ai autant hâte de découvrir le village que de retrouver Félix.

Je boitille toujours mais je parviens jusqu’à la porte (on dirait une sorte de tapis) et l’ouvre. 

La tente de Félix est la plus haute sur le flan de la montagne. Ils n’ont pas choisi un endroits facile d’accès ! Les flancs de la montagne forment une formidable arc autour d’un lacs entièrement geler. Les pins protègent certaines autres tentes en tissus, de couleurs et motifs différent. Je compte six pontons qui s’éloigne dans différente directions dans le lac, où sont attacher plusieurs navires bizarres. Au centre des fonctions, sur la terre ferme ce trouve la place où se déroule la fête. Un grand feu de joie brule en son centre.

Sur le chemin je me rends compte de quelque chose : Où est la lance de la destruction ?!

Non je n’en est pas besoin pour me défendre mais comme bâton de soutient elle fait des miracles ...

Tout le village est assis autour du feu, il y a différents blasons qui entourent les villageois. Des blasons ? Ils sont assis par familles ?

Ma théorie est juste, je retrouve Félix un peu plus loin avec son frère et une jolie demoiselle sous un drapeau bleu avec le motif de la tente. Glenn ma repérer.

\- « Vient étranger ! Félix ne nous a pas prévenus de ton arriver. »  
\- « Il était mourant y a deux jours Glenn et dormez encore il y a une heure. » souligna la jeune demoiselle.  
\- « Sylvain, vient vite avant que mon père te trouve ! »  
\- « Bonsoir. »

Je décrète qu’un Félix gêner est un Félix mignon.

Je m’assis à côté de lui et me présente à son grand-frère. La jeune fille qui semble avoir l’âge de Félix est sa fiancée, Ingrid et aussi la « maman » du groupe.

Malgré les prières de mon loup des montagne (Félix est croyant ?), son père, qui fait plusieurs fois le tour du feu pour remercier les bonnes augures, me remarque dans le lot de villageois. Les cheveux roux dans un cadre essentiellement bleu n’ont pas du aidé.  
La ressemblance est de famille, son père a les mêmes cheveux et la même carrure que ses fils, tout de bleu vêtue (une tradition familiale ?). Mais Félix a quand même un quelque chose de plus qui m’attire.

\- « Bienvenue étranger ! Mes chers amis, je vous présente le jeune homme que nous honorons ce soir. Quel est ton nom ? »

Il me présente sa main et croyant que se serai une simple poignet de main, je l’accepte. Erreur, il me conduit avec un étau de fer jusqu’au centre.

\- « Je suis Sylvain mais ... s’il vous plait, je n’ai rien fait dans ma vie qui mérite d’être honorer. »

Je retourner avec Félix mais même lui me regarde bizarrement. Son père me sourit et me lâche.

\- « Ne savez donc pas ce qui doit être honorer ? »   
\- « Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas d’ici. »  
\- « Croyez-vous que la pierre qui se trouve en haut de la montagne est plus importante que celle qui construit son pied ? Croyez-vous qu’une tapisserie peut être ce qu’elle est, sans tous les fils qui la compose ? Tout ce qui est beau est à célébrer mon ami. Votre courage est à célébrer même s’il vient des territoires Gautier. »

Il me dirige vers un autre drapeau, je reconnais Mercedes et à un autre Annette.

\- « Vous sauvez notre médecin à en devenir et notre seule magicienne des griffes de mercenaires cruels. »

Il me redirige vers Félix et son frère.

\- « Et une aube avants vous libérer mon plus jeune fils des démons du territoire d’où vous venez. Croyiez-vous que ce n’est rien pour nous, pour moi ? »  
\- « Euh ... je ... »

Je n’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui pouvais dire « merci » avec un regard. C’est troublant mais pas effrayant. C’est même rassurant. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et continue de me remercier avec son regard, un geste que même mon propre père n’a jamais fait. Je n’ai pas pu retenir toutes mes larmes, une d’entre elle s’est envoler.

\- « Merci. » dit-je  
\- « Non, merci à toi ! »  
\- « J’insiste vous m’avez quand même invité dans un paradis ! »  
\- « Un paradis qui peut t’accueillir si tu le souhaite. »  
\- « Vraiment ?! »

Il me lâche est se dirige vers le seul drapeau qui abrite une seule personne.

\- « Mon prince, Sylvain l’étranger souhaite rester à Sreng, je vous demande humblement un vote à ce sujet. »

Les Sreng ont une monarchie ??!

\- « Félix, tu le connais mieux que nous, quel est ton avis sur notre invité ? » 

Merde !

\- « C’est un soldat, il m’a raconté qu’il sait se battre à la lance. C’est aussi un cavalier. Il pourra nous renseigner sur les us et coutume du peuple des terres Gautier. Il ne sait rien d’autre sauf comment faire l’imbécile ! »  
\- « Féliiiiiixeuu ! » me lamentai- je, la main sur le cœur dans une pose atroce.

Comme il a raison ! J’adore le drame ! On ne m’a jamais laisser m’exprimer à la maison. Je compte bien profiter de cette liberté ! Je serai l’idiot du village !

\- « D’accord, Sylvain je t’invite à rester dans ce village jusqu’au cinq prochaines années, à la prochaine migration. Quand se temps sera écouler tu deviendras un Sreng parmi d’autres. »  
\- « Merci, vraiment ! Votre altesse ... ? »  
\- « Appel moi Dimitri, il n’y a que Rodrigue qui m’appel par ce titre. » 

..........................................

La fête à continuer. J’ai été inviter par le pavillons Fraldarius, la famille de Félix et à m’assoir avec eux. C’est un système particulier mais charment, chaque famille à un emblème (comme le mien) mais personne ne se soucie de leurs utilités. Quelle sois au combat ou en soutient et leurs sauvegardes n’inquiéter personne ! Qu’il y a un représentant, homme, femme ou enfant, le blasons reste accrocher au centre de la place jusqu’à que le dite famille s’éteint. Et le drapeau est accrocher avec les autres dans une salle commune qui fait office de cimetière de tissus.

Les emblèmes transmis par le sang n’étaient qu’une décoration pour ce peuple ! Le droit d’ainesse était valable que si l’ainé le voulez et le cadet avais autant de valeur qu’eux. Ceux qui s’aime sont marier au nom de l’amour et non selon les meilleures parties. Il n’y a pas d’obligation de tradition, ni d’objectifs de conquête.

Sa ma bluffé ! Sidérez ! Je n’en croyais rien !

Mais quelque chose ma encore plus laissez bouche bée ! C’est devenu mon plus précieux trésor, mon plus chère souvenir. Je ne le donnerai pour rien au monde !

Félix, à nouveau dans sa tenue de danseur, avec deux lames de parade, avait dansé devant le feu. Glenn m’a poussé vers le centre de la place pour aller à la rencontre des habitant. Tout le monde dansait autour du feu. Les applaudissements donnèrent le rythme.

Mais je n’avais d’yeux que pour Félix, le loup de la montagne qui dompte le feu et emmêle le vent dans ses rubans.

Une tradition des meilleurs maitres de l’épée m’a raconté Glenn, mais je n’ai pu me souvenir de plus. C’est magistral ! Illuminant ! Félix semblait dompter les âmes des éléments ! Et la mienne ...

Je suis foutu ! Si bien que je ne pence même pas à lui en faire part, pas par peur, mais pars ce que s’est devenue inutile. C’est comme vénérer une déesse et ne rien demander en retour. 

\- « Qu’es qui te fait sourire comme un idiot ? » me demande-t-il.

Je n’ai répondu qu’avec un sourire, j’étais vraiment foutu !


	5. Savoir distinguer les humeurs d’un prédateur

Les mots de cet idiot sont restés dans mon crâne durant des jours ...   
« Je n’ai rien fait dans ma vie qui mérite d’être honorer. »

Pourquoi un prince qui avait tout et qui a tout perdu, ne veut rien retrouver ?

Et pourquoi je m’en soucis autant ?! Après tout, Sylvain est en sécurité maintenant. N’est-ce pas ?

Et voilà que ça recommence !

NON ! Tout va bien ! L’idiot est en sécurité à quelque pas. Il est finalement resté chez moi, car c’est une tente pour plusieurs personnes et Glenn, qui était là avant, a libéré l’espace pour vivre définitivement chez Ingrid, la dernière représentante de la famille Dominic.

\- « Merde ! Le mariage ! »  
\- « Quoi !? »

Mince j’ai réveillé Sylvain. Bonjour la tête du réveil.

\- « Arrête de sourire » articula l’endormi.  
\- « Je ne souris pas. »  
\- « Si avec tes yeux. Tu te fous de ma gueule, je le voie. Pourquoi tu nous as réveiller ? »  
\- « Pas mon intention, j’irai juste régler un truc demain. Ça risque de prendre plusieurs jours. »  
\- « Quoi !? Tout seul ? »  
\- « Il faut bien, dans une semaine c’est le mariage de Glenn et Ingrid. J’étais partit à Gautier pour trouver quelque chose que personnes n’aurai trouver ici. »  
\- « Donc tu es partit voler des trucs chez moi ? »  
\- « Non, s’il le fallait je l’aurai payé. Mais je n’ai rien trouvé de convenable. »  
\- « ... »

Il s’est rendormi ? Je souffle pas le nez, ne pas avoir d’idée me frustre.

\- « Un cheval. » dit-il  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Est-ce qu’un cheval exotique d’une autre contrée, qui plus ai à reçus une formation de combat, ferai un bon cadeau de mariage ici ? »  
\- « Bien sûr ! »  
\- « Parfais alors rendort toi, on partira à l’aube chercher le cheval qui c’est échapper sur le flanc de la montagne, à côté du ravin du château. En espérant qu’il n’a pas été trouver pas Miklan et qu’il soit encore en vie. »

Je me suis réveiller en premier et pour l’attendre j’ai préparé nos sacs et laisser une note à mon père (pour qu’il évite de faire une bêtise).   
Malgré tout le bordel il ne s’est même pas réveiller, quel chat de salon je vous jure ! Enfin avec un type d’une telle carrure, ce qui est génial à regarder c’est les réveils forcer : un cousin de déplacer et toute la pile s’écroule.  
Glenn a le même problème.

\- « Debout tu m’as promis un cheval ! »  
\- « J’lai pas fait ! il est p’ête mort. »  
\- « Parle correctement, je n’entends pas les marmonneurs ! »  
\- « J’arrive. »

Il est dur à sortir du lit mais beaucoup plus d’endurance une fois les blessures complétement guéris. On a emprunté un bouc des montagnes pour aller jusqu’au-dessus des ravins (le propriétaire Ashe, nous à demander de ne pas aller plus loin avec la bête). Depuis il est impossible à arrêter, lui et ses foutu grandes jambes !

\- « Ralentit tu veux ! »  
\- « On ne tient pas la cadence, guerrier des montagnes ? »  
\- « Va te faire voire la sauterelle ! »

Il ralentit tout de même, avec son foutu sourire.

\- « Ta pitié, tu peux te la mettre où je pense. »

..........................................

Quand le soleil à atteint le zénith, ont ces arrêter pour manger. Heureusement que Félix à tout prévus.

\- « Comment à tu survécus à une seule nuit dans la montagne avec si peu d’instincts de survie ? Ça m’échappe complétement ! »  
\- « Je n’ai fait que marcher pour ne pas mourir de froid. Je ne me souviens pas trop des détails, j’étais assez sonné cet nuit-là. »  
\- « Pourquoi était-tu même dans la montagne ? Il n’y a pas de soldats à commander ici. »  
\- « Je t’ai suivi, c’était plus fort que moi. On me rabâche depuis la plus tendre enfance que vous êtes des monstres barbares. Imagine ma surprise quand je t’ai vu au bal avec de magnifique rubans de soies. »  
\- « Tu as donc traverser la mort pour te faire ta propre opinion des Sreng ? Ne te fout pas de moi. »  
\- « Je ne fout pas de toi, je le jure. »

Je ne vais pas lui dire que je l’ai suivi pour ses beaux yeux, même si c’est, en grande partie, la vérité.

\- « Et le chasseur ? Qui à Gautier a le droit d’attaquer le futur margrave ? »

...

\- « Surement un malentendu ... »  
\- « Dit la vérité ou ne dit rien. » crache-t-il

...

\- « Mon frère. »  
\- « Ton propre frère ?! »  
\- « Ouais. Il m’a poursuivi jusqu’ici, m’a tiré dessus et m’a balancé dans le ravin. »

Il n’ajouta rien, choqué un instant. Heureusement il s’est ressaisis, son air nonchalant lui va mieux.

\- « Des barbares ... »  
\- « Ouais ... »

Je voyage continue. Des traces de sabots sont apparus quelque temps plus tard. La neige n’a pas fondu à cette hauteur. 

Vers la fin de l’après-midi, on retrouve le fugitif, dans une petite prairie cacher dans la montagne. Son pelage à un peu geler mais il semble en bonne santé. Il a trouvé à manger et un coin à l’abri du vent. Ses rênes sont brisées mais la bride à tenue le coup. Le voyage du retour pourra se faire sur son dos.

Je demande à Félix d’attendre un moment derrière les arbres et je siffle rapidement les trois notes d’appel. Les chevaux de guerre sont dressés pour revenir à leur cavalier, s’allonger pour aider son cavalier blesser à remonter et retourner à l’écurie. Chacune des manœuvres a trois notes différente.

C’est une belle jument isabelle. Ses oreilles vont dans ma direction et trotte gentiment vers moi quand elle me reconnaît.

\- « Bonne fille <3 »  
\- « Comment vous monter dessus ? C’est bien trop haut pour être confortable ! »  
\- « C’est pourtant la hauteur idéale pour frapper l’ennemis tout en lui donnant des coups de sabots. Tu veux essayer ? »  
\- « Non c’est hors de question ! »

Je siffle trois autre notes et la jument s’allonge à nos pieds. J’attrape le loup trop fier ainsi que les reste des rênes et le fait monter sur son dos. Je vais derrière lui et elle se remet debout.

\- « Bordel ! »  
\- « Calme toi et profite de la vue <3. »

Félix est le plus crisper des cavaliers que j’ai rencontrés. Il ne fait pas confiance au étranger, il est donc logique qu’il ne confira pas sa vie à un animal (aussi intelligent sois –t’il). Même avec le bouc des montagnes, que nous retrouvons sur le chemin, il a du mal à se détendre. Mais la balade reste agréable. Il nous faut beaucoup moins de temps qu’à l’aller, ont arrivé au bord du village en début de soirée.   
Ashe à accepter de garder la jument jusqu’au mariage mais étant le seul qui connaisse l’animal, je serai en charge de m’en occuper.

Dimitri est venu me voir durant le repas : je commencerai ma nouvelle vie dans ce village demain. Il y a des tentes à monter, des armes à affûter, des champs à préparer ...

Quand le printemps est de retour, la vie s’affole !

..........................................

Il y a énormément de monde pour un si petit village et chaque personne à sa spécialité !

Ingrid m’a expliqué que tous, sans exception sais se battre. Le reste des tâches est diviser en fonction des envies de chacun.

Il y à la pêche, qui nourrit le village avec l’agriculture, la chasse et les animaux d’élevage. Il y a aussi des artisans qui crée les vêtements à partir de la laine, des forgerons qui répare les outils et les armes. Les cuisines ont leurs artistes aussi, Dedue par exemple, un ami d’enfance de Dimitri, peut rendre le plus pourrit des fruits en plats d’exception ! Ashe, le jeune garçon d’hier s’occupe des montures du villages et Annette surveille les lamas dans la prairie du puit. C’est drôle de voir ces animaux la suive quand elle chante.

Ils aiment tous ce qu’ils font, je n’aurai jamais cru voir ça dans une vie

A Gautier on devient soldat ou margrave et tant pis pour les rêves. 

Ici je découvre chaque jours un nouveau style de vie, chacun m’apprend son métier. Je suis vraiment mort et tomber au paradis.

La partie de la journée que je préfère reste l’après-midi, quand Félix vient me rejoindre après son entrainement. Il me reproche souvent de ne pas venir sur les terrains, sois disant pour lui monter de quoi j’étais capable.  
Mais je ne veux pas retourner m’entrainer. Toute ma vie, ces mots me fait peur. A chaque « entrainement » je finis plus mort que vif et je sais pourquoi à présent. Brandir une simple lance aller devenir difficile temps que je n’ai pas fait la paie avec moi-même.

A la fin de la semaine, le mariage de Glenn et de Ingrid fut célébré. C’était une belle cérémonie. Il y avait des perce neige partout, les première fleures du printemps. Le village était blanc mais pas à cause de la neige. Tous les bateaux étaient à quai et les chasseurs ont accrocher leurs arcs à l’entrée de leurs tentes.   
Félix à parler de la jument à son père la veille de la cérémonie, pour lui crée un harnachement convenable. Ils ont finalement décider de le faire eux même, ensemble, avec du cuir blanc pour représenter l’emblème Dominic et des tissus robustes bleu pour le blason Fraldarius.

Félix à insister pour que ce soit moi qui remît les rênes au jeunes marier.

Sa a fait son effet ! Après tous, c’était la première fois que le village rencontra un cheval Gautier. 

Ingrid et la jument son devenue inséparable depuis ! Pauvre Glenn, son petit frère c’est bien moquer de lui après.

Ce fut une semaine incroyable ! Chaque jour il y a de nouvelles choses à faire et à découvrir. Des astuces à retenir et un loup à étudier.  
Oui, Félix est une personnes complexe avec peu d’expression. Mais si l’on reste attentif on peut découvrir les subtilités de ses sourires. 

Je veux bien croire qu’il devient un loup sur le champ de bataille mais il est plus proche d’un chat sauvage. Et ses humeurs sont aussi changeante que ses techniques à l’épée !

..........................................

Ce matin Félix et moi parton chasser avec Léonie et Pétra.   
Ma première chasse ! Au départ je croyais qu’il s’agissez d’aller aléatoirement dans la forêt et tirer nos flèches sur les proies mais pas du tout !

On a bien chacun un arc mais nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt. Nous sommes dans une petites prairie à l’herbes haute jusqu’à nos genoux et on avance en ligne pour rabattre le gibier. 

C’est bien plus productif que prévus ! Il y a beaucoup de lièvre et de volatils que ne l’aurai cru. Dès qu’un animal bouge, les mouvements de l’herbe nous avertit de sa présence. Le but, c’est d’atteindre l’animal avant qu’il ne s’enfuit.

Arriver aux dernier mètre j’aperçois un lièvre immobile devants moi. C’est fou à quel point la nature peut s’adapter aux us et coutumes des humains. Je passe sans rien lui faire, après tout la chasse fut bonne grâce à nos archères professionnelles. Mais je n’aurai pas fait de cartier sinon.

C’est le cycle naturel des choses.

Après la chasse, c’est la cuisine avec Ashe.

\- « C’est autoriser de mettre autant de sel ? »  
\- « Oui, c’est pour conserver la viande pour les pécheurs. Mais si tu vois Félix avec des épices, là tu pourras lui dire de ralentir sur la dose ! »  
\- « Hé ! » 

..........................................

Finalement je n’ai pas pu m’enfuir des terrain d’entrainement bien longtemps. La seule surprise est que Glenn soit mon adversaire. 

Il m’a défié dans l’après-midi et je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Félix m’a prévenu que son frère accepte tous les défis et qu’ainsi on ne peut pas refuser les siens ... un peu comme un droit de vainqueur en quelque sorte.

Je résiste plus longtemps face au guerrier invaincus du village qua je ne le penser. Mais les mouvements familiers de Miklan continuent de me hanter.

...

Je ne suis pas aller manger avec les autres ce soir, l’ai passé la soirée à surveiller les troupeaux encore à l’extérieur. 

Quand Félix m’a retrouvé dans la nuit avec un bol de thé à la Bergamote j’ai fini par craquer et je lui ai tout raconter ...


	6. Déploie tes ailes et vole encore plus haut !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre vient du même titre d’une petite histoire de 400 mots que j’ai écrit sur Zélos de « Tales of Symphonia ».
> 
> Funfact : J’ai confondu Sylvain et Zélos à de nombreuse reprise au début et Ashe avec Ja’far du manga « Magi » aussi.
> 
> Faut dire qu’ils ont les mêmes caractères voir les mêmes histoires entre eux!

Cela fait maintenant six mois que j’habite avec lui et Félix est le seul à connaitre mon histoire parmi les Sreng.  
Il m’a aidé à reprendre une lance et à m’entrainer. C’est un professeur très exigeant ! Il m’a rendu la lance de la destruction le mois dernier. Il l’avait caché dans la tente et je l’ai remis à cette place, elle ne me sert à rien maintenant.

J’ai encore quelques lacunes dans les traditions Sreng mais plus le temps passe, plus j’en découvre. J’ai continué à aider chaque jour au village. Glenn et Dimitri se sont mis en tête de faire de moi un guerrier Sreng mais il n’y aura qu’un seul Loup guerrier dans mon univers. 

Un soir, autour du feu, Dimitri ma demander de former les villageois à la magie défensive, pour que chacun sache mieux se protéger. Je lui ai plutôt suggéré de leurs apprendre un sort de soins ou deux, en cas d’urgence. Depuis je suis officiellement le professeur de magie du village. Même Rodrigue est venu pour améliorer ses compétences de Chamane. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un mage qualifier mais je connais les basses.

Annette est la seule à la maîtriser jusqu’ici mais elle n’a rien appris de personne et à laisser faire le hasard. Mercedes à un certain don pour la magie de soin et plusieurs autres villageois se sont déjà joint à nous.  
Il semblerai que la magie ne fessait pas partie de l’histoire de Sreng, alors que de l’autre côté des montagnes, la magie est presque quotidiennement utiliser. Évidement les enfants sont exclue d’une telle pratique, sinon il y aura des incendies un peu partout.

Félix, lui, déteste la magie mais vient tout de même me voir pour quelques astuces : il avait un don incroyable avec la foudre. Depuis il défis encore plus souvent son frère pour améliorer sa combinaison lame / électricité. 

Malheureusement quand on parle de magie, il faut aussi parler des accidents : une grange (vide heureusement) à brûler, Félix a abattu une partie du bois avec son premier sort de Thoron, Glenn à briser un mat d’un bateau de pêche (c’était partie d’un bon sentiment mais les sortilèges de vent ne sont pas faits pour augmenter la vitesse d’un bateau) et j’ai moi-même brûler énormément de chose en essayant Ragnarök. 

Mais quand Rodrigue à ajouter ses idées de chamanes ... ça a été un désordre de rire et de casse !

Ses plantes peuvent changer la couleur d’un sort ou crée des feu d’artifices. Et avec un peu plus de préparations il peut faire un véritable spectacle !  
Notre chamane est devenue le premier illusionniste de l’histoire et il nous régale tous les soir de ses contes et de faux fantômes devant le feu. Les enfants le suivent partout depuis plus de trois mois. 

En plus de la magie, Dimitri m’a appris à me servir d’une hache et Dedue le corps à corps. J’ai un bon crochet du gauche, heureusement.  
Félix m’emmène toujours à la chasse, une fois par semaines, et continue de me retrouver dans l’après-midi. Je me sens un peu plus complet chaque jour. 

..........................................

L’automne arrive plus tôt que prévus, l’été est passé à une vitesse folle.  
Parfois on peut entendre les bruits des différentes batailles ente l’armée de mon père et le reste du pays de la montagne. Le village a déjà perdu beaucoup de guerrier pour se permettre de repartir dans les conflits. Rodrigue m’a parler de Sreng et de leurs méthodes.

La mission de ce petit village en paix, à l’ouest, est de protégé et de former le future roi Dimitri. Le reste du pays s’organise et le protège de l’envahisseur.

Mais mon père n’enverrait jamais autant de troupe durant une saison entière, c’est un partisan des guerres d’usure. Miklan à dut monter sur le trône ! Et il n’y a qu’un moyen de l’obtenir : la mort de l’actuel margrave.

Il a une légende chez les Gautier : à la mort d’un margrave, un dragon naît pour continuer son combat et le prince doit le trouver dans les montagnes avant de conquérir le trône. Depuis, les margraves, de génération en génération, devienne des chevaucheurs de wyvernes.

C’est un voyage de deuil et de renaissance.

J’ai décidé que se serai mon ultime action en tant que prince, après je pourrai ne plus jamais entendre parler de leurs histoires et ce sans aucun regret !

Dimitri m’a donné son aval, je lui dois beaucoup.

..........................................

\- « Alors tu pars demain. »  
\- « Et je reviens dans sept jours. »

Félix a un caractère bien à lui : il peut vous dire de partir sans revenir et compter les jours de votre voyage.

\- « Tu ne retournes pas là-bas. N’est-ce pas ? »  
\- « Je le jure ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec eux ensuite. Ça reste un beau pays mais il y a trop de corruptions pour que ce soit vivable. »  
\- « C’est ta tolérance au sucre qui est invivable ! Comment tu peux même croquer une canne à sucre sans accompagnement ! »  
\- « N’inverse pas les rôles Félix, ce n’est pas moi qui en mange trop mais toi qui n’en mange pas assez. C’est ça ton secret pour ne pas être aimable ? »  
\- « La ferme et revient vite ! Tu auras du pain sur la planche à ton retour. »

Je l’attrape par la taille et lui fait un « câlin d’ours » comme il les appels et cour aussi vite que je peux avant qu’il me rattrape pour se venger.

\- « Bonne semaine à toi aussi, ne déracine pas toute la forêt avant mon retour ! »  
\- « VA TE FAIRE VOIR ! »

Le meilleur « au revoir » de toute ma vie ! J’ai déjà hâte de revenir.

..........................................

Comme le veut la tradition, je n’emporte rien à part ce que j’ai sur le dos et une dague. Cela vient d’une croyance stupide comme quoi un margrave est la montagne, donc il n’a besoin de rien quand il est là-bas.

Evidemment, plus d’un fut trop stupide et ont cru trouver une wyverne en un jour. Quand ceux qui avait des emblèmes fur les seul à revenir, c’est devenu un cauchemar : la politique de l’héritage par l’emblème est arrivée à cette période.

Durant les chasses avec Félix j’ai mémoriser la plupart des terrains. Mais pour la « chasse » au wyvernes, il va falloir grimper ! Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.  
Attraper une wyverne est déjà un exploit mais en trouver une de la pure chance !  
Et j’ai épuiser toute celle que j’ai dans ma lutte pour survivre il y a mois. Un blizzard se lève quelques minutes après mon arriver sur les flancs de la plus haute pointe et il y a même de la grêle.

Pour ne pas risquer de chutes, je marche doucement en diagonale plutôt que de tenter l’escalade. Les plaques de neige sont trompeuses aussi j’ai une pensée pour la lance qui est dans la tente : elle aurait pu (encore) me servir de bâton d’appui !

Il fait froid mais je ne sens pas la température chuter au fur est à mesure de mon ascension. J’ai toujours aimer le froid. 

Ma première journée de voyage se termine comme elle a commencé : avec le même blizzard.

...

Les jours suivant ne sont pas plus heureux. J’ai fini par atteindre un bosquet en haute attitude le second jour et je me suis enfin fabriquer un bâton de marche, un arc et des flèches.  
Je suis tombé dans une crevasse le troisième jour et j’ai passé le jour suivant à chasser l’estomac dans les talons.  
Le cinquième jour n’a été que de l’escalade et de la marche, du matin au soir. Aujourd’hui, j’ai atteint le sommet dans la matinée. Il ne me reste que l’après-midi et demain pour trouver et dompter une wyverne. 

Il n’y a pas de vent ici, encore moins de blizzard. C’est le lieu idéal pour c’est dragon pour protéger leurs petits. Je décide de visiter chaque recoin avant de baisser les bras mais la nuit arrive plus tôt que ne le voudrai !

... 

Les bruits d’une bataille me réveil pour mon dernier jour de chasse mais ce n’était pas un combat entre humains.  
Je replis en urgence mes affaires et prend mon arc, les cris animaliers me guide jusqu’à l’autre versants du sommet. 

Deux grand mâles wyvernes s’affronte pour une maigre carcasses d'aurochs.  
Le premier est le plus gros, d’un blanc de neige et au ailes plus rousse. Le second se bat de toute son âme, il est plus petit avec une méchante plaie sur le flanc. Ses écailles vert émeraude son en sang. Il va peut-être mourir mais il continue son combat. Pourquoi ?

Les wyvernes sont plus qu’intelligente ! Elles ont un instinct de préservation et elle on aussi une volonté propre. Certains restes jusqu’à la mort sur les champs de bataille et d’autre sauve les soldats en les reconduisant vers leurs bases. 

Plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire, je continu mon chemin vers les dragons. Je ne vais pas me jetée dans la gueule du loup mais il y a forcément une explication à son comportement. 

Ces créatures ont une sacrée fierté en général, si je le sauve il pourrait bien me suivre jusqu’au village.

Le mâle blanc m’a repéré et ouvre sa gueule dans m’a direction !

Ce n’est jamais agréable de se faire feuler par une wyverne, un chat passe encore, mais pas un prédateur d’une tonne qui peut vous broyer !

Je repère une petite grotte et m’y engouffre avant de me faire dévorer.

Heureusement l’autre mâle lui barre le chemin. C’est surement sa tanière, sa sens l’animal ici. Je voyage vers l’intérieur pour connaitre ses raisons. Arriver vers la fin du tunnel, il y a de la paille partout. C’est un mécanisme naturel en début d’hiver.

Au merde ! Il y a un bébé dragon dans le nid ! 

Un bébé wyverne qui m’arrive au genoux et qui doit bien faire ma taille en longueur. Il y a un petit bébé, vert clair, comme tige de fleur, mignon, devant moi. 

Pas toucher !

Quitte à les mettre en sécurité tous les deux, autant bien commencer !  
Je sors de là et encoche une flèche, j’ai un papa wyverne à sauver !

Les dragons se sont défouler depuis ma petite visite improviser. Entre le sol retourner et les murs de pierre exploser je décoche m’a première flèche vers les ailles du grand mâle blanc.  
Je décampe de l’entrée avant que le vert ne puisse croire que son bébé est en danger et encoche une nouvelle flèche. Elle atteint encore son but, ces créatures son sensible au niveau des membranes.

Il s’enfuit à la cinquième, décidant que le maigre gagne-pain ne lui suffisait pas.  
Le papa empoche la carcasse et la lance d’un coup dans l’entrée de la grotte avant de se diriger vers moi. Le petit se précipite dessus, il devait mourir de faim.

Je le laisse approcher et jette aussi doucement que possible mes armes au sol, sur sa route, même la dague. Il doit comprendre que je ne lui veux aucun mal sinon il va me bouffer.  
J’ai gardé deux lapin de ma chasse d’avant-hier pour ce genre d’occasion. Je le lui tiens devant la gueule comme offrande de paix. 

Il les accepte mais ne les croque pas, il les donne à son petit. J’aurai souhaité avoir un père qui m’aurai aimé autant que lui aime son enfant.

Je m’éloigne de mes armes au sol et j’attends qu’il ait fini de manger. On ne dérange pas un prédateur durant sa pitance, c’est la règle numéro 1 du règne animal.  
Quand ils ont fini, je m’approche doucement pour faire la paix, c’est le bébé qui fait de premier pas ... ou le premier saut. Il me tombe dessus et je m’estime heureux de ne pas avoir d’os briser !

Le père gronde : ne pas toucher !

Bien, c’est ridicule de faire l’étoile sur le sol avec un dragonner qui ne demande qu’à jouer mais c’est la vie ...

...

La journée passe lentement, j’ai faim mais je n’ai plus rien à me mettre sous la dent. Arriver au soir, je n’ai plus d’eau, elle a servi à désinfecter toute les plaies du père poule et il ne me reste que de la neige à manger. Par chance je n’ai pas de vêtements en cuir sinon ils m’auraient boulotté en dessert.

Quand la nuit arrive, c’est le seul moment que j’ai pour le convaincre de me suivre avant demain. Il faut qu’il m’autorise à entrer avec eux ou je finirai en dehors de leurs vies.

C’est encore une fois le bébé qui nous sauve en croquant dans ma chemise et en me guidant dans le nid : finalement c’est lui le véritable boss dans la famille.

..........................................

Le dernier jour du périple de deuil est terminé, techniquement il faut rentrer le septième jour au domaine mais on peut faire une exception de quelques heures. Après tout ce n’est qu’une tradition.

Les écailles sont chaudes et confortables. C’est la première fois depuis l’été que je n’ai pas eu aussi chaud. Je déteste la chaleur en général mais je préfère encore plus être de retour dans la tente, Félix me manque.

Les dragons sont réveillés avant l’aube et je les suis à l’extérieur : c’est le moment de vérité ! Si Seteth me croque la main, c’est un refus.

Je l’ai nommé dans la nuit sur un coup de tête et par ennui. Quant à la petite dragonne (je sais reconnaître une fille quand j’en vois une) je l’appellerai Flayn, comme le mots « fleur » mais un peu déformer.

Quand j’approche ma main du coup du papa poule, il ne fait que renifler. Quand je monte sur ses épaules il attrape sa fille dans sa gueule et me regarde. Il attend une directive, j’ai leurs vies dans mes mains à présent.  
D’une légère tape sur la nuque, il décolle et il change de direction en fonction du côté auquel je me penche. 

Je les guide vers une nouvelle vie où ils seront pourris gâter par mes soins. Parmi le village des Sreng, là où m’attend la personne qui à voler mon cœur ! Et puis, j’ai promis d’y retourner, sans regret, plutôt que d’aller réclamer un pauvre titre à Gautier !

Quand Félix m’a retrouvé dans la nuit avec un bol de thé à la Bergamote j’ai fini par craquer et je lui ai tout raconter ... Parler de Miklan n’est pas aussi difficile que je ne l’aurai cru avant.


	7. Doux foyer

Sylvain est revenu comme il me l’avait promis en fin de soirée, c’est un homme de parole après tout.

\- « T’es en retard ! » fur mes mots de bienvenu, je n’allais pas non plus devenir plus tendre pour ses beaux yeux ! Et puis quoi encore, Glenn qui arrête de se battre ?   
\- « Toi aussi tu m’as manqué Félix ! »

Idiot avec son sourire d’idiot !

Je l’emmène chez mon père histoire de vérifier qu’il n’a rien de casser. Il me raconte son aventure sur le chemin.  
Apparemment il avait sauvé une wyvernes et son bébé d’une attaque, au moins ça à servit à quelque chose ce voyage.

\- « Tu les a ramenées ? »  
\- « Ouais, ils sont dans la petite prairie où l’on à retrouver la jument. J’ai passé la matinée à leurs trouver à manger, ce n’était pas facile. Le grand mâle est blessé, je suis venue aussi rapidement que je pouvais mais je vais devoir repartir pour les installer quelque part. »  
\- « Dimitri te dira où, je vais chercher mon père pour gagner du temps. »  
\- « Merci Félix, je te revaudrais ça ! »

Sur le chemin je rencontre Ashe et lui explique la situation. Si des wyvernes sont dans me coin et affamer, les troupeaux risque de paniquer. Finalement il m’a demandé de le rejoindre au abord du village avant de repartir. J’accepte sans perdre plus de temps.   
Mon père est dans la tente à trier ses potions. Ses envies de pyromanie s’étaient calmer. 

\- « Félix ? Tu t’es encore blesser à l’entrainement ? »  
\- « Rien à voir. L’idiot du village est revenu avec deux wyvernes, l’une est blesser. Je passe juste prendre le nécessaire. »  
\- « Deux wyvernes ? Incroyable ! Ce garçon à un don pour la nouveauté. »  
\- « Pour se mettre dans le pétrin oui. Où sont les désinfectent ? »  
\- « Va retrouver ton cher ami, je vous rejoins à l’entrée du village. »  
\- « Il n’est pas mon « cher ami » ! »

Ce village est remplis d’idiots !

Je quitte sa tente alors qu’il part dans un fou rire, un jour je lui ferai regretter ses moqueries !  
Je retourne à l’entrée. Dimitri et Sylvain y sont aussi. Ashe arrive quelques minutes plus tard avec auroch de son troupeau.

\- « Un cadeau de bienvenue, j’espère qu’ils feront fuir les autres prédateurs. Sa me ferai des vacances ! »

L’idiot roux est mal à l’aise avec la bête, il n’a clairement pas l’habitude de faire des sacrifices. C’est paradoxal ! Lui qui à tout abandonner de sa vie pour venir ici. Je lui prends les rênes avant qu’il ne tombe dans les pommes.   
L’idiot avait autre chose dans les mains.

\- « Pourquoi tu as repris ce truc sinistre ? »

Pourquoi aurai t’il besoins de la lance, encore une fois emmailloter dans de la fourrure ?

\- « Elle est capable de faire fondre les murs du château, je pense que je pourrai leur recrée une grotte confortable avec ! » me chuchote-t-il. Dimitri n’a pas à savoir qu’il vient de Gautier.

Mon père arrive peu de temps après, il a dû prévenir Glenn de notre escapade. Si tout se passe bien on devrait être de retour juste quelque heure après le coucher du soleil, si la lance fonctionne évidement.

..........................................

Dimitri et mon père se son diriger vers le nord avec l’auroch et nous à demander de nous rejoindre avec les dragons au-dessus de la cascade du lac. C’est un très bon endroit, à l’abri du vent, à côté d’une source abondante de nourriture et ni trop loin, ni trop proche.  
Sylvain et moi on part retrouver les dragons pour les ramener là-bas.

Le voyage est plus cour que la dernière fois, maintenant que l’on connait le chemin. Il ne nous faut qu’une heure pour les atteindre.

\- « WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »*  
\- « Ca c’est Seteth ! »  
\- « Ça feule une wyverne maintenant ?! »  
\- « En tout cas, lui oui. Il est encore plus « papa poule » que ton père. »  
\- « Ne parle pas de malheur ... »

Manquerai plus que ça tient ...

Arriver devant les créatures, Sylvain me « présente ». C’est ridicule mais il insiste. Il me prend la main pour qu’ils reconnaissent mon odeur.   
Elle est incroyablement chaude et plus douce qu’il n’y paraît. Je n’y avais jamais fait attention, cet idiot a plus l’habitude de me surprendre avec ses étreintes d’ours.

Quand les dragons ne me tournent plus autour, il lâche ma main. Le contact me manque déjà, ce n’est pas normal.

Sylvain parle sans s’arrêter de ce qu’il sait sur les wyvernes pendant qu’il prépare le mâle au décollage, il a dû tout apprendre à Gautier. 

...

Décollage ?!!

\- « Tu ne comptes pas me faire monter dessus ?! N’es ces pas ? »  
\- « Bien sûr que si, tu ne feras pas le voyage à pied. »  
\- « Non, déjà à cheval c’est trop haut alors pas de décollage ! »  
\- « Si tu as le vertige tu peux t’accrocher à moi ... »  
\- « Plutôt tomber ! »

Mais il me rattrape tout de même ! 

\- « J’avais juré de ne pas retourner sur ce genre de bestiaux ! »  
\- « Tu es déjà monter sur un dragon ? »  
\- « Non mais c’est pareil que le cheval ! »  
\- « Pas le moins du monde. On va te montrer. »

Il s’installe derrière moi et frotte la nuque du dragon. Au signal il attrape son petit dans sa gueule comme le font les chats.

\- « S’il commence à faire des acrobaties je n’aurai aucun scrupule à te balancer par-dessus bord ! »  
\- « Vos désirs sont des ordres <3 »

..........................................

Félix a clairement le vertige. C’est trop adorable, il se colle à moi et se cache dans mon coup. Je peux mourir de bonheur, mon cœur bat aussi vite que notre vitesse dans les airs. Je pourrai rester ainsi toute ma vie. Mais chaque rêve a une fin.

\- « Félix, hé, on arrive au village et je sais pas du tout où aller. »  
\- « Bordel tu te DEBROUILLE ! Hors de question de regarder en bas ! »

Il me serre encore plus fort.

\- « Pas de soucis, donne-moi juste des directions. »  
\- « Fait le tour du lac et trouve une grande cascade. Normalement ils sont un peu avant la chute d’eau. »

Au sol, les troupeaux de Ashe nous ont repérer. Ils courent dans tous les sens. Flayn se balance joyeusement dans la gueule de son père.

\- « Tu me fera penser à m’excuser auprès de Ashe et des autres bergers. »  
\- « Tu peux crever. Tu m’embarque contre ma volonté, deux fois, en enfer et tu as de la compassion pour du bétail ? »  
\- « Oooooooh je me ferai pardonner, promis ! »

Au moins il ne dit rien contre les câlins, ça vaut le coup !

..........................................

Une fois le groupe réunis au-dessus de la cascade, je continu les présentations. Seteth refuse qu’autant de monde s’approche de Flayn mais l’auroch le distrait assez facilement. Dimitri est rentrer au village une fois qu’il a rencontré ses nouveaux pensionnaires, ne voulant pas nous gêner avec les soins.   
Les deux « papa poule » s’entende à merveille et Flayn joue avec Félix. C’est assez amusant de voir un fier guerrier faire des grattouilles à un prédateur.

Avec la lance de la destruction en main, je me dirige un peu plus loin, vers la paroi, pour commencer ce que j’avais en tête. 

Cette arme est terrifiante. La lumière rouge s’intensifie, comme si elle savait qu’elle va me servir.  
Je la balance contre la paroi avec toute ma force. Elle s’enfonce comme dans du beurre jusqu’à plus de la moitié de la hampe.  
Mais ce n’est pas tout : la lumière explose, une fois la lance immobile, dans une gerbe de lave.

Ragnarök ! Elle a Ragnarök en mode automatique quand elle s’active !

Qu’es ce que mes parents avaient dans la tête ! Donner un truc pareil à un enfant ! Encore heureux qu’elle ne soit pas comme ça tout le temps, sinon je pourrai jamais plus dormir avec elle sous le même toit.

Enfin si elle ne doit servir qu’une fois, autant que ce soit maintenant.

L’eau de la rivière est parfaite pour refroidir les murs transformer en lave. Je recommence jusqu’au coucher du soleil. Alternant destruction et réparation.  
La grotte n’est pas aussi profonde que l’ancienne mais elle est bien plus large et digne d’un dragon. Les murs fondus pourront inquiéter le plus courageux des visiteurs.

Quand je reviens vers Félix et Rodrigue, Seteth est endormis et Flayn mange du poison fraîchement pécher par le chaman.

\- « Alors, tout va bien ? On a entendu plusieurs explosions. » s’inquiète le pécheur.  
\- « Oui, j’ai utilisé Ragnarök pour aller plus vite. »

Je m’écroule au sol je suis épuisée.

\- « J’en vient à la conclusion que le voyage fut difficile ? »  
\- « Il est tombé dans une crevasse à peine partie, tu parles d’un guerrier. »  
\- « Pour ma défense j’étais en plein blizzard ! »  
\- « En début d’automne ?! »  
\- « Peu importe les saisons la montagne a toujours ce genre de chose à offrir pour ses visiteurs. »

Merci Rodrigue !

..........................................

Il est tard dans la nuit quand nous rentrons au village. Le mâle à longtemps hésiter face à la grotte encore un peu fumante. Finalement, Quand Sylvain est revenu les bras charger de feuille morte, il a accepté de s’installer et de faire son nid avec les végétaux.

Un idiot intelligent. 

Mon père nous a souhaiter bonne nuit avant de jurer de préparer une fête pour célébrer l’arrivée des dragons. Sylvain a déjà hâte d’y être.  
Je ne sais plus quand ni pourquoi il a posé son bras autour de mes épaules, mais il a des cernes horribles et il y a bien le droit de se reposer.

Il s’évanouis sur les cousins à peine arriver dans la tente.

Il a la même bouille adorable que lors de son arriver.

\- « Enlève au moins tes bottes. »  
\- « C’est le plus doux reproche que tu mets fait, jusqu’à maintenant. »  
\- « Tait toi, enlève tes bottes et dors. »

Je me prépare pour la nuit, alors que lui ne bouge pas d’un cil.

\- « Franchement, tu n’es plus un enfant. » 

Je le secoue pour le réveiller mais il en profite pour m’attraper et recommencer ses câlins collants. 

\- « Lâche moi ou je te mords ! »  
\- « Alors tu as le droit de me faire des câlins en plein vol mais je n’ai pas le droit de t’en faire sur la terre ferme ? »  
\- « Je n’ai rien fait de tel ! Lâche-moi !»  
\- « S’il te plais Félix. »

RHAAaaaa 

\- « Pathétique. »

De toute façon il va s’endormir d’ici moins d’une minute, je n’aurai plus qu’à partir ensuite.

\- « N’y prend pas goût, c’est là seul et unique fois. »

Manquerai plus que sa recommence tien ! 

...

Même si, tout compte fait il fait plus chaud ici que dans son lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * oui c'est une jojo référence, le doubleur original de Seteth est aussi la voie de Dio !


	8. Amour tenace

Seteth et Flayn sont accueilli en grande pompes par les villageois ! Le soir même, Rodrigue tient parole et prépare une autre fête autour du feu pour les dragons. 

Une nouvelle nouveauté apporter par Sylvain. Une chose est sûre, le village est tolérant de beaucoup de chose grâce à lui. Que ce soit la magie, les créatures de Gautier ou ses drôles de manies (Qui filtre avec tous ceux qu’il croise ? Sérieusement ?) ou encore son non-respect envers l’espace personnel.

Je ne devrai vraiment pas tolérer son comportement. Pourquoi je ne l’ai pas encore foutu dehors ?

\- « ... »  
\- « La ferme Glenn. »  
\- « Je n’ai rien dit. »  
\- « Tu pense trop fort alors ... »  
\- « C’est fou à quel point tu deviens sauvage quand sa concerne Sylvain. A quand le mariage ? »  
\- « QUOI ?!! Ne je ... mais non ! Il, je enfin ... puis MERDE »  
\- « HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA ! »

Il ose se marrer en plus ! Je maudis mon visage qui doit piquer un fard monumental. 

\- « Mon p’tit frère à son premier béguin ! »  
\- « Lâche moi connard ! »  
\- « Félix a quoi ?! »

Bordel il manquer plus que lui. Le paternel qui s’invite chez moi en plus de lainé.

\- « Rien papa, retourne à tes potions ! »  
\- « Considèrent que tu ne m’as pas appelé « papa » depuis des années, je suis obligé de rester ! »

Il s’installe lui aussi dans ma tente, ça doit faire depuis la mort de maman que ce n’est pas arriver. Papa est toujours pris dans les trucs de dirigeants du village et Glenn n’a ralenti l’entrainement que lorsque qu’Ingrid était dans les parages.

\- « Alors, il parait que tu as enfin ouvert ton cœur à quelqu’un ? Si mes fils se maries la même année, je n’aurai plus rien à demander à Sothis l’année prochaine. »  
\- « Rien, vraiment ? Pas même des petits enfants blonds ? »  
\- « Ne change pas de sujet Félix et toi papa, ne fait pas genre que tu ne sais pas de qui on parle. Ces deux-là se tourne autour depuis qu’ils se sont rencontrer. »  
\- « Allons Glenn, je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l’aise. Quant aux sujet des petits-enfants, sa m’intéresse aussi ! »  
\- « Je ne tourne autour de personne ! Vous et vos idées à la noix, cassez-vous ! »

C’est au tour du paternel de se marrer maintenant. 

\- « Votre mère m’a dit la même chose quand je lui ai proposer de partir à la chasse ensemble, la première fois. »  
\- « Vraiment ? »  
\- « Elle était une véritable panthère sauvage, impossible à approcher sans être juger digne. Tu es son portrait cracher Félix. »  
\- « On parle bien de maman ? De la même femme qui n’a jamais juré et abattait ses ennemies à l’arc d’une seule flèche ? »  
\- « Oui Glenn, mais avant de te porter elle avait la langue plus tranchante que sa lance et un langage plus crus que celui de ton frère. »  
\- « Comment a tu gagner sa confiance ? Je pourrai donner quelques conseils à quelqu’un ... »  
\- « Si tu fais l’erreurs, de ne serais que dit panser, tu es un homme mort Glenn ! »

...

Finalement ils arrêtent de parler de cette idée idiote à propos de mes sois disant sentiments pour Sylvain et ont préféré parler de maman et des projets de Glenn avec Ingrid. L’après-midi est passé tellement vite que j’ai loupé notre entrainement commun. 

D’un côté, c’est assez frustrant de ne pas avoir cet idiot autour pour faire le pitre mais de l’autre ça m’a vraiment permis de remettre mes idées en place.

On passe littéralement tous les jours ensemble depuis bientôt un an, c’est ça qui nous rapproche et c’est tout !

..........................................

Félix est étrange depuis hier. Je ne l’ai pas vu de la journée et m’a à peine parler le soir.  
J’ai terminé mes tâches d’aujourd’hui et les wyvernes sont installé et autonomes. 

Je me sens carrément seul sans lui. 

Il n’était pas au terrain d’entrainement ni avec son frère. Il n’était pas non plus de corvée de pèche, donc il devrait être dans le village ou à la chasse. Mais son arc est dans la tente donc il n’y qu’une explication.

Il ne me support plus et s’éloigne de moi comme on s’éloigne de la peste.

C’était la même chose à Gautier : les nobles s’approchent comme pour regarder un animal exotique puis regarde autre chose. Là-bas je n’étais qu’un divertissement, un trophée.  
Il lui a fallu un an pour m’apprendre à être un Sreng et maintenant il passe à autre chose.

Finalement je n’étais qu’une corvée pour lui, ici.

Je ne sais pas si je l’ai imaginé ou non, mais j’ai entendu mon cœur se briser avant d’avoir une toux violente.

..........................................

Le lendemain matin, la tente est vide et la neige a déjà fondu à l’extérieur. L’hiver est terminé, cela fin un an, jour pour jour que j’ai rencontré Félix et que je suis arrivé au village.

La toux d’hier revient toujours un peu plus, j’ai déjà pris des herbes mais c’est bien la première fois que je suis malades depuis une décennie. Je n’ai plus les même réflexes qu’avants et Félix me manque de plus en plus. Ma gorge me fait un mal de chien mais moins que mon cœur.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m’affect autant mais sa présence m’est tout simplement devenu vital.

Ce jour de fête à un goût de sang et de cendre dans ma bouche. L’ironie veut que je crache du sang un peu plus tard dans la semaine.

Glenn se doute de quelque chose. Il m’a demandé d’aller me reposer après une heure d’entrainement. Je ne cache pas ma maladie, seulement le sang, d’un revers de la main. Pour lui je n’ai attrapé qu’un très gros rhume.

Mais j’ai l’impression de mourir un peu plus chaque jour. Peut-être une grosse grippe ?

Je me dis que je ne le saurais peut-être jamais quand je commence à voir des points noirs dans ma vision et que je chute vers le sol.

Même garder un œil sur les troupeaux était devenus trop difficile.

Je m’étouffe avec mon propre sang avant d’être inconscient, pourtant malgré la douleur, je peux encore revoir un souvenir merveilleux : celui d’un beau danseur qui tournoi, enrouler dans de la soie, devant un feu de joie et qui me sourit. 

..........................................

Cela fait deux mois que Sylvain est malade et trois que j’essaye de mettre un nom sur mes sentiments pour lui en me cachant derrière le bois.

M’éloigner ne sert plus à rien, mes sentiments ne disparaissent pas. Je me suis disputer plusieurs fois avec Glenn et Ingrid à ce sujet, me traitant d’idiot.  
Mais c’est plus fort que moi, pathétique et improductif, mais plus fort que moi.

J’ai peur de sa réaction et plus les jours passe, plus cela devient impossible : en trois mois, il est forcément passé à autre chose et a dû m’oublier.

...

Aujourd’hui je ne me cache pas dans le bois mais patrouille dans les champs et les troupeaux. J’ai l’impression de faire quelque chose d‘utile plutôt que de m’entrainer du matin au soir.  
La pleine est calme, les animaux sont aussi détendus que d’habitude, Ashe doit être dans le coin.  
Il y a une petite bute dans ce champ, qui permet de mieux voir le territoire. Je mis dirige.

Mais ce n’est pas Ashe qui garde le troupeau, mais un rouquin qui prend le soleil.   
Il est étendu sur le sol et ne semble pas respirer. Il y a beaucoup trop de sang.

\- « SYLVAIN !! »

..........................................

\- « Sans le sort de soins, il serait mort. Tu lui à sauver la vie Félix. »  
\- « Qu’es qu’il lui arrive ? »  
\- « Pas la moindre idée. Quelque chose lui détruit les tissus de ses poumons, de l’intérieur, et l’étouffe avec le sang qui s’échappe. Je n’ai jamais vu ou entendu parler d’une maladie aussi cruelle. »

Je l’ai ramené au village aussi vite que j’ai pu. Sans le sort qu’il m’avait appris, il serait parti, sans même que je me sois expliquer, sans pouvoir lui dire.

Glenn avait raison, les histoires de cœur n’attende jamais.

Quand mon père quitte la tente, je me rends compte qu’avec Sylvain, c’est tout ou rien. Un an avant, il était dans le même état et aujourd’hui il est à nouveau au porte de la mort.

Cette fois c’est bien plus grave. Il a un mal fou à respirer et j’ai peur qu’il ne se réveil pas un matin.

\- « Hé ... tu as vu un fantôme ? »  
\- « Bordel Sylvain ! »

Je l’aide à se redresser mais il continu de tousser.

\- « Tu n’as pas intérêt à mourir ! »

Il ne me répond pas, il fixe sa main. Il ne m’a jamais ignoré.

\- « Je crois que c’est foutu. » dit-il en me montrant ce qu’il fixer il y a un instant.  
\- « Une fleur ?! Comment tu ?»  
\- « Hanahakie. »  
\- « Quoi ? »

Il éclate de rire et s’étouffe. Il pleure aussi, autant qu’il rit.

\- « Je vais mourir. »  
\- « NON ! »  
\- « Félix, il n’y a pas de remède. »  
\- « Si le faut j’irai à Gautier en chercher ! JE T’INTERDIS DE MOURIR, TU M’ENTENDS !! »  
\- « Ne va pas là-bas, il n’y a rien qui pourrai m’aider. Tout sera fini en moins d’une semaine de toute façon. »

Il s’arrache encore la gorge à tousser. Il crache encore des fleurs.

\- « Comment peut tu même cracher des fleurs ? »  
\- « Une maladie de chez moi, le Hanahakie. Des fleurs poussent dans les poumons et les racines transpercent le cœur. Chaque plante à sa signification mais cela reste très douloureux. »

Il crache des perce neige, un fleure qui le représente parfaitement. Une toute petite fleur blanche qui annonce le printemps, le jour de leur rencontre. Une toute petite fleur blanche symbole de courage, d’endurance et d’espérance mais aussi un grand symbole de consolation. Quelle ironie gerbante !

\- « Tu le savais ? Que tu avais cette maladie ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Mais tu sais comment en guérir. »  
\- « Oui. »  
\- « Alors dit le moi ! »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « POURQUOI ??!! »

Je hurle de toute mon âme. Je n’aurai jamais pensé le faire un jour.

Malade ou pas, je le prends dans mes bras. Je ne le laisserai pas partir. Je pleure aussi, je n’arrive plus à m’arrêter. Je crois bien que je l’aimerai à en mourir, que je pourrai bien le suivre ...

\- « J’aurai dû le parier. »  
\- « De ta fin stupide ? »  
\- « Non, que tu sois un « crybaby ». »  
\- « Je n’arrive même plus à t’insulter. Fait bien ce que tu veux. »

Il m’enlace à son tour, il encore plus de mal à respirer et à très peu de force. Mes larmes on redoubler, je vois plus rien, je le sers fort dans mes bras car il ne passera pas la nuit, je le sens. 

\- « Je t’interdis de me quitter. Pas avant d’avoir gagné cette guerre contre ton frère et vécus jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir tenir une simple dague, à mes coté. »  
\- « Dimitri deviendrait roi, Ashe pourrai enfin déclarer sa flamme à Annette. »  
\- « Mon père prendrait sa retraite et on emmerdera Glenn et ses gosses jusqu’à la fin. »  
\- « Tu les prendrait sous ton aile et leurs apprendra l’art de l’épées. »  
\- « Nos pays pourraient être en pays, on pourrait visiter le tien. »

Je me calme au fur et à mesure. Je pouvais presque l’imaginer en bonne santé.

\- « Le plus beau des rêves ... tu crois que tu pourras me supporter autant d’années ? »  
\- « Idiot ! Bien sûr que je pourrai ! Je t’aime ! »

Une dernière larme s’échappe, puis je me relève. Ses yeux sont doux et perplexe, comme si je lui ai fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Ses cheveux avaient un peu terni depuis qu’il était malade, sa peau aussi mais j’aimerai ce beau roux toute ma vie et toute ma mort.

Il a encore du sang sur les lèvres et le menton mais qu’importe, je l’embrasse comme si je ne pourrai plus jamais le faire.


	9. Que ça à foutre ... ?

Oh le bol !! 

Pas d’être encore en vie. Pas d’être aimé en retour.

Juste, le bol d’avoir précisé « qu’en moins d’une semaine c’était fini ». Parque les explications n’aurai pas été aussi paisible sinon.  
Il a déjà fait une scène le lendemain matin quand j’aller un peu mieux.  
Félix ne croit pas au destin et à l’amour véritable choisie par les dieux, alors lui parler du remède au Hanahakie et le convaincre ? Impossible ! Il aurait surement pris ça pour une très mauvaise blague et m’aurai tué pour lui avoir fait peur.

Alors oui, j’ai eu du bol quand j’ai dit ça. Car en moins d’une semaine, c’était bel et bien fini, et personnes n’est mort en représailles. 

Recracher les racines mortes était dégoûtent, plus que le sang ou les petits pétales qui reste coller à la gorge. 

Mais être soigner par Félix, durant une semaine, avec sa bouille adorable vaut tous les défis. Je regrette qu’une chose, c’est de lui avoir fait peur sinon je peux recracher des racines quand vous voulez contre un baisser.  
Félix est toujours un peu timide quand on est ensemble, surtout quand je le prends dans mes bras mais il a quelques idées derrière la tête et fini toujours par avoir ce qu’il veut. Que ce soit un simple baisé ou un combat.  
Il ne me fait pas non plus de cadeaux sur le terrain d’entrainement mais devient un concentré de douceur lorsque l’on est seuls. Fini les lits/coussins séparer, on dort ensemble et le voir dormir en toute confiance m’a fait pleurer le premier soir. Il est la première personne à rester auprès de moi pour ce que je suis et je l’aime beaucoup trop en échange.

De tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, de toutes mes vies, passé et avenir.

..........................................

Mon père en a encore fait tout un cirque mais j’avoue que je commence à y croire, à ces miracles à répétions. 

Sylvain était littéralement en train de mourir dans mes bras avants de cracher tout un bouquet de perce neige immaculé. Ce n’est pas le meilleur premier baisé mais il est en vie et reste le même gamin insupportable, c’est le plus important.

Je dois faire attention maintenant, car si les miracles de Sothis existent bel et bien, alors les punitions divines aussi.

Après une semaine, toute trace de végétaux a disparu. Dedue et Ashe n’ont pas apporter de bouquet pour notre malade chronique annuel. Heureusement, sinon elles auraient connu ma lame avant même d’arriver dans la tente. Je n’ai pas pu voir une fleur en peinture durant toute cette semaine.

Dimitri a dû repartir vers le nord quelques jours pour se tenir au courant des combats mais a interdit à Sylvain de participer à quelconque tâches durant sa convalescence, croyant à un surmenage. Quel idiot, quand Sylvain sera surmener un jour c’est quand j’arrêterai de m’entrainer.

Il guérit très vite et quelques jours plus tard il ne reste qu’une légère gène durant les exercices respiratoires que lui impose mon père.

Ou quand je le force à m’embrasser.

..........................................

Rodrigue à encore organiser une fête de guérisons miracle. Je suis le seul à savoir que le miracle en question revient à Félix mais je ne veux pas finir en cobaye pour pyromane si je lui explique le « pourquoi du comment » de cette maladie.

On mange tous autour du feu pour une fois. La chasse a été bonne, encore une fois et la pèche de diminue pas malgré les pèches incessante de Flayn.  
Le repas est délicieux et les histoires de Rodrigue sont excellentes. La musique envahie toute la montagne. Beaucoup de monde dance, c’est devenue une habitude de les voir tourner autour du feu. Félix avait disparue au désert (il n’aime le sucre de toute façon) et est revenue en tenue de soie. Il dance rarement mais quand il le fait, je l’applaudis et l’apprécie toute la nuit.

Aujourd’hui il est plus hésitant que d’habitude et après quelque tours d’échauffement, il disparaît à nouveau. Le perdre dans la foule est plus stressant que je ne l’aurai cru. 

Un foulard de soie blanche s’accroche autour de ma gorge, quand je me retourne il est là, plus beau que jamais.

\- « Dance avec moi. »

Je n’ai jamais pu répondre, il m’a volé ma voie, à la place je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et le plus sincère.  
Il prend ça pour un « oui » et m’entraine sur la piste. C’est une dance assez rapide mais simple, on se tourne autour et il me guide avec ses voiles. Ses mains sont douces et ses yeux sont plein de vie, avec des flammes à l’intérieur. Il me sourit comme si j’étais son monde.

Je n’ai pas résisté, et lui non plus, quand j’ai caresser sa joue, avant de l’embrasser devant tout le village.

Notre premier baisé avait le gout du sang mais reste merveilleux, celui de ce soir, car j’ai perdu le compte, était féerique et inimitable. C’était toute notre passion l’un pour l’autre et tous nos espoirs.

...

Sa soirée fut plus calme que je l’aurai cru. Personne n’est venu nous voir ou nous dire quoi que ce soit. Je n’ai pas été poursuivi par un papa poule en colère ni par le grand frère protecteur. Pas encore ...

Après le baisé devants le feu, Félix m’a entraîné vers la prairie du puits. On c’est installer sous un arbre, sans un mot, profitant de la chaleur de l’autre.  
On est resté assis ensemble jusqu’à la fin de la fête. Je n’ai jamais été autant en paix avec moi-même, ni aussi tranquille d’esprit. Il me calme et me montre les beautés du monde. 

Les étoiles se sont refléter dans ses yeux calme, l’herbe autour de nous est du plus beau des vert et le vent fait volé ses doux cheveux. C’est juste merveilleux. 

Je nous ai ramener à la tente à la première brise trop fraîche et on a dormis ensemble.

..........................................

Le réveil est aussi doux que la soirée d’hier. Félix est encore endormis dans mes bras, je brosse ses cheveux avec mes mains.  
Malheureusement, je dois aider Glenn avec les pécheurs aujourd’hui.

\- « Je t’aime. »

J’embrasse sa tempe avants de me préparer pour la journée.

Je suis trop en retard pour manger et cour à la place jusqu’au port. Glenn m’attend déjà, une épée à la hanche, avec un sourire de tueur.

\- « Tu sais combien de temps j’ai attendu ?! »  
\- « Désoler, j’ai eu du mal à me réveiller ! »  
\- « Je ne te parle pas de ce matin, mais que mon petit frère trouve enfin le bonheur ! Je ne sais pas si je dois d’embrocher ou t’embrasser ! Hum ... après réflexion se laisse la dernière partit à Félix. Bienvenue dans la famille Fraldarius, Sylvain ! »  
\- « Quoi ? »

Il m’attrape par les épaules et m’étouffe avec le plus gros câlin que je n’ai jamais reçu.

\- « Quand je pense qu’il t’a laisser l’embrasser devant le feu du village ! »  
\- « Y a que ça qui t’a choqué Glenn ? »  
\- « Non, mais tout le village était déjà sur le cul quand il t’a proposé de danser, alors imagine un peu leurs têtes après ! »  
\- « Donc tu ne vas pas me tuer ? »  
\- « Non, moi je t’aime bien. Tu es un bon gars, peu importe d’où tu viens. »  
\- « Et votre père ? »  
\- « Prépare ton exécution en public ... Enfin je veux dire les futures noces. »  
\- « QUOI ?!! »

Lequel des scénarios me fait le plus peur ? Mon future beau-frère, si en ai, se marre comme pas permit. Avec Rodrigue, on a toujours des surprises.

\- « Tu déconne pour les noces, hein ? »  
\- « A peine, Dimitri est revenu au triple galop dans la nuit avec tout un stock de livre sur une certaine maladie qui fait cracher des fleurs. Il a eu peur d’une rechute durant son voyage. Tu devrais aller le voir plus tard pour le remercier, trouver des marchands qui vienne de Gautier est très rare. »  
\- « Pas de soucis, j’irais. »  
\- « Quand à mon père, comment dire. Il m’a réveillé avant l’aube en parlant beaucoup trop vite au sujet d’âme sœur, il a lu toute la nuit les livres en question et a dû se griller les neurones. Si tu veux un conseil, j’expliquerai à Félix que « papa gâteau » a été lâcher dans la nature et risque de mettre un peu le bordel. »  
\- « Tu parles d’un cadeau ... merci votre altesse. »

Rodrigue n’est pas un papa poule finalement, juste un prêtre berserk.

\- « Ce n’est pas des conneries ? Je veux dire, ses histoires d’âme sœur ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas s’il y a vraiment une intervention divine mais la maladie du Hanahakie est quasiment mortel. Les bouquins disent vrai, il faut un amour sincère pour en guérir. Tu comprends pourquoi je n’ai rien dit ? »  
\- « Bordel, tu m’étonne. Il ne t’aurait pas cru. »

On passe la matinée avec les pécheurs à démêler les fillers. Je lui explique tout ce que je sais et me planque quand une fourrure bleuté approche. Je ne suis pas prêt pour rencontrer le paternel berserk, j’ignore totalement quel sort il nous réserve. Félix ne risque rien, il est parti à la chasse pour la journée avec Ashe et Léonnie.

J’ai pris assez de force durant le repas pour affronter le paternel. Je suis prêt ! 

Fait de ton pire chaman ! ... Quand on se reverra, car sa tente est vide ... ouf

\- « Sylvain ! Je te cherche depuis l’aube ! »

Merde !

\- « Ah ? »  
\- « Quelqu’un aurai volé ta langue ? »

Votre fils ... ça vaut le coup ou pas, comme réponse ?

\- « Non juste la gorge qui pique encore un peu ... à cause des pétales. »  
\- « Sacrée maladie. Dimitri m’a ramené des ouvrages dessus, tu n’imagines pas ce que j’y ai découvert ! »

On parie ?

Rodrigue est devenue encre plus bizarre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si obséder par ses histoire d’âme sœur. La magie, c’est compréhensible. Les wyvernes, il n’a presque rien chercher à leurs sujets. Mais le Hanahakie, il est devenu hyperactif. 

C’est Félix qui a finalement éclairer ma lanterne, après un câlin, j’ai toujours des priorités. Les Sreng ont plusieurs légendes sur des couples unis jusqu’à l’âme. Ils sont rares et leurs histoires sont toujours digne des plus grands romans. Les mariages d’âme sœur sont si rare qui n’arrive jamais plus d’une fois toutes les dix générations.

Voilà pourquoi il pète un câble, lui qui adore raconter des histoires épic. Il n’a même pas dû capter que nous étions une coulpe. Félix l’a viré de la tente quand il en a eu marre de ses questions.

..........................................

\- « Retient moi où je vais vraiment commettre un parricide. »  
\- « Certes il est envahissant mais pas jusque-là, si ? »  
\- « Il te cours après toute la journée ... »  
\- « Ouais, encore heureux qu’il n’ait pas une hache en me courant après. »  
\- « Quand il captera, sa sera le cas. »

Il me sert plus fort dans ses bras avec un soupir à fendre l’âme. Son cœur résonne dans mon dos avec une forte mélodie, je pourrai rester là pour toujours. Mais Sylvain est fatiguer de se cacher.

\- « Tu ne crois pas au mariage des âme sœur ? Hein Félix. »  
\- « Ils font ce qu’ils veulent, mais je refuse d’être forcé de le faire. »

Et puis, c’est bien trop tôt. 

\- « Alors, tu en pense quoi, du mariage en générale ? »  
\- « A quoi tu penses, toi ? »  
\- « Hum ... je dirai que c’est très romantique. Regarde Glenn et Ingrid. Ils sont inséparables à la vie et à la mort. Ça peut être glauque dit comme sa mais j’aime cette vision quand même. Et toi ? »

Le tam-tam de son cœur est si lourd et réconfortant. Je me retourne pour mieux l’entendre, le nez dans sa poitrine.

\- « Je pense que ça ne change rien. Je n’ai pas prévu de changer de partenaire, même si l’envi est très forte quand tu fais n’importe quoi. »  
\- « Féliiiiiiix moi je t’aime avec tous tes défauts, ce n’est pas juste ! »  
\- « Gamin. Mais l’idée d’être ensemble au-delà de tout n‘est pas désagréable. »

Le tam-tam est encore devenu plus fort. Juste au cause de quelque mot ... il est vraiment différent de toute les personnes de je connais. A la fois inatteignable a la surface et très vulnérable à l’intérieure ... je le protégerai coûte que coûte. 

\- « Ne t’avise pas de le dire à mon père, il risque de le faire sans nous consulter. »  
\- « Il faudrait d’abord qu’il attende encore quatre ans, je ne suis pas encore un véritable Sreng. »  
\- « La loi des âme sœur passe au-dessus de toutes celle du village. »

Je ne sais pas si c’était une bonne idée de lui donner cette information mais la surprise sur son visage en valait la peine.


	10. Retour en force

Il y a quatre ans, j’étais perdu dans les montagnes, au fond d’un ravin, courent après un danseur d’une contré qui m’était hostile sur un simple instinct. J’ai participer au mariage de son grand frère, je me suis installer au village et causer la plupart des dommages collatéraux à cause de mes innovations.

Il y a trois ans, J’ai failli mourir du Hanahakie, car le danseur que j’ai suivi était mon amour véritable, celui qui m’est destiné. Il m’a offert son cœur en retour, il m’a fallu quelques temps pour m’en rendre compte complètement. Au milieu de cet même année, Glenn et Ingrid on annoncer l’arrivée de leur premier enfant. La fête à durée une semaine.  
Son altesse Dimitri à rencontrer ses généraux qui garde les frontières Sreng. Son éducation militaire à commencer avec un premier béguin pour Byleth, une mercenaire qui aime pécher dans le lac, depuis ils parlent stratégie du matin au soir et d’idéaux royaux. 

Il y a deux ans, Rodrigue est devenu insupportable ! Malgré la naissance du petit Alexandre, il n’a pas arrêté de courir après son plus jeune fils. Dimitri lui a donc ordonner de former un apprenti. Mercedes c’était proposer au poste. Grâce à elle, Félix a pu se détendre et profiter de son neveu les années suivantes.

L’année dernière, le village est devenue une base militaire Sreng. Dimitri va bientôt prendre le pouvoir et doit se familiariser avec ses troupes. Cette année-là, nous nous sommes préparées à soutenir la guerre. Chaque entrainement était éreintant, chaque séance épuisante. J’ai joué les professeurs de magie et de lancier plus que de m’entrainer moi-même.

Cette année, Félix a appris à marcher à Alexandre. Je peux parier que c’est sa plus grande fierté ... jusqu’à ce qu’il lui apprenne à parler.   
La migration du village a lieu tous les cinq ans et Dimitri à prit son titre de roi Sreng. La contrattaque est pour bientôt, quand les villageois partiront se mettre à l’abri, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai attaquer les personnes de mon pays natale.

Hier, je suis devenus un Sreng après cinq ans de vie parmi eux.

Il n’y a, ni fête, ni rituel bizarre pour ce genre d’occasion. Juste le chef du village qui offre une étoffe. Un tissu assez épais pour faire office de toile de tente, que le « nouveau venu » accroche pour faire partie de la famille. Cela signifie que j’ai ma place dans le village.

Dimitri m’en a offert une avec toutes les teintes de rouge existante et sans blason. Elle s’accorde bien avec le bleu Fraldaruis de Félix, encore un coup de son père ... ou des habitants du village, je ne sais pas encore.

Aujourd’hui, pour ma première journée en tant que membre Sreng, j’ai invité Félix à la chasse et espère passer tranquillement mon temps avec la personne de mon cœur car j’ai quelque chose de très important à faire.

..........................................

Cette partie de chasse est à la mode de Gautier, se balader toute la journée dans les forêts et montagne en prient sa bonne étoile pour trouver quelque chose à chasser. Félix adore ça. Voyager dans le paysage avec un objectif à remplir, pour ne pas être inutile. Mais c’est plus une grande balade romantique à mes yeux.

On ne prend pas la chasse au sérieux : le village ne manque de rien et être ensemble à plus de valeur qu’un simple repas. On a même prit le temps de pécher notre dîner.

J’attends cette journée, sans le savoir, depuis que j’ai rencontré Félix. Aujourd’hui je suis un Sreng et je peux fonder ma famille. Il y a quatre ans, je lui ai demander ce qu’il pense du mariage et ne semblait pas totalement contre. Mais Rodrigue a été si insistant à ce sujet que je ne sais plus comment il va réagir.

Félix ne m’a pas encore viré de sa tente, donc il tient encore à moi mais l’idée du mariage le fait peut être gerber à présent.

\- « Arbre. »  
\- « Qu-OOOUFFF !! »

Au moins, je réussis toujours à le faire rire ... au détriment de ma santé.

\- « A quoi pense tu, pour te prendre un chêne en plein visage ? »  
\- « Je me disais aussi que ce n’était pas aussi doux que le noisetier. »  
\- « Temps que tu ne tombes plus dans un champ d’orties. »  
\- « C’était il y a une éternité ! »  
\- « Trois semaines ce n’est pas une éternité, surtout pas pour moi, qui dois te réparer ensuite. Alors ? »  
\- « Je ... j’étais dans mes penser. »  
\- « Mais encore ? »

Il joue avec moi, je le voie à ses pupilles qui pétilles. 

Ce sont ces petites choses de la vie qui nous rend égoïste. Quand je pense que je l’ai rencontré il y a seulement cinq ans, que l’on vie ensemble depuis quatre et pourtant j’ai l’impression qu’il s’agit d’une éternité. 

Je veux l’épouser, là, maintenant !

\- « Tu sais que je t’aime. »  
\- « Tu me le dit tous les jours. »  
\- « Et je vais continuer, tous les autres jours jusqu’à ma mort et au-delà. »

Si je ne me trompe pas, il était d’accord avec moi sur cette vision des choses.

\- « Tu ne mourras pas, pas temps que moi je suis en vie. »  
\- « C’est la vie, on meurt forcément un jour. Je veux vivre toute ma vie avec toi Félix et partir avec toi quand le moment sera venu, ensemble. Et que l’on reste ensemble pour toujours ensuite ! »

Je n’ai pas préparé de discours, je n’ai pas de bague non plus (il l’aurait trouvé à coup sûr et tout aurai été gâcher) mais j’arrive encore à le surprendre.   
Ses yeux parlent toujours pour lui et aujourd’hui ils sont du plus beaux des ors. Si je n’étais pas égoïste, je me serai dit que peu importe sa réponse finalement j’ai eu ce que je voulais un instant : le rendre heureux. Mais je suis très égoïste et veut le garder pour le revoir encore et encore.

\- « Si le deal est seulement de rester ensemble, il n’y a pas besoin de mariage Sylvain. Alors si tu veux vraiment m’épouser il va falloir être toi-même plus qu’autre chose pour me garder. Car moi je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. »  
\- « Toujours aussi insensible à mes charmes ... »  
\- « Peut-être pas ... »

Il me nargue de toute ses dents, dans le plus grand des sourire félin. Félix n’aime pas les blagues, ni tournée autour du pot mais il adore jouer quand on est seuls. 

\- « Félix Hugo Fraldaruis, veut tu supporter l’être idiot que je suis et m’épouser ? »  
\- « Je ... »

Il est timide d’un coup et ne me regarde plus dans les yeux, ses joues sont magnifiquement roses. 

Mais son regard change en un instant quand il repère quelque chose dans la foret, l’or amoureux passe au cuivre tranchant, sa main attrape son épée a la vitesse de thoron. 

Il me pousse vers les buissons avants qu’un sortilège de magie noire ne frappe notre emplacement précédent. Nous sommes attaquées par des soldats de Gautier, aucun Sreng ne connais cette magie.

A force d’habitude, on part ensemble, cote à cote vers l’ennemis. Je n’ai pas de lance mais je sais me servir d’un arc assez efficacement.

Il s’agit de deux rescapés d’une bataille. Le premier est bourrin comme pas permis et hurle en courant vers nous malgré son armure détruite. Félix s’en occupe. Le second est complètement amocher au sol, adosser contre un arbre, surement le mage, ses robes sont passer du vert pin au rouge sang, il est mourant. Pourtant il est conscient et me dévisage comme s’il voyer un fantôme.

J’encoche ma flèche, ce ne sera pas douloureux.

\- « Sylvain Gautier ? »  
\- « Tu me connais ? Mais ... »

Des cheveux long verts, un air fatiguer toujours dans les bouquins de magie. Je le connais, je l’ai déjà vu à plusieurs reprises durant les cérémonies de mon père et dormir sur les terrain d’entrainement avec un garde au cheveux bleu. Et dans la bibliothèque !

\- « Linhardt !! »  
\- « Tu es vraiment Gautier ?! Mais qu’es-que tu fais là, en vie ?! »

Je range mon arc avant d’avoir un incident. Ses blessures ne doivent pas améliorer sa perception des choses, il faut le soigner.

\- « Félix ! Caspar ! ARRÊTER DE VOUS BATTRE ! »

J’espère que c’est bien son nom car je ne le connais pas vraiment. J’ai confondu Linhardt avec une fille la première fois que je l’ai vu et il ma parler d’un ami qui me ferai pailler si je recommencer.

\- « Seigneur Sylvain ?! »  
\- « Tu les connais ? »  
\- « Ouais, euh Félix je te présente Caspar, garde du château à l’époque et Linhardt, mage à en devenir. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous avez reçu une ou deux promotions. »

Les retrouver ici est perturbant. Le village ne doit pas encore savoir que des soldats rodent dans la forêt, sinon ils seraient sur le pied de guerre. Félix ne range pas son épée mais à laisser tomber la posture de combat. Je m’accroupie pour lancer un premier sort de soin à Linhardt.

\- « Dieu merci, vous pouvez le soigner. »

Félix soupir lourdement, il n’aime pas ça. 

\- « Ecouter, je ne suis plus un prince et certainement pas l’alliée de Gautier. S’il le faut, on vous prendra en otage pour avoir toutes les infos que vous pourrai nous donner. Ne me faite pas confiance. »  
\- « Nous avons déserter à la dernière bataille, il n’y a plus rien que nous attendons du Margrave. Pourquoi avez-vous laissez le trône à ce monstre ?! »

Linhardt est rarement en colère de ce que je me souviens. Le voir hors de lui et si énergique aussi. Félix lui, regarde attentivement le guerrier.

\- « Si tu portes ton camarade, crois-tu pouvoir nous suivre durant plusieurs heures ? »  
\- « Si vous pouvez jurer sur votre lame qu’il sera soigner, alors je pourrais même courir. »

Il avait autant de venin dans leurs paroles l’un que l’autre. Quelque chose à dû ce passez ... Miklan, qu’a tu fais ? 

..........................................

Quand on arrive enfin au village, la journée avait passé presque totalement. 

Ingrid est au courant de mon idée de proposition et nous a attendu tout sourire à l’entrée avec son mari. Cependant son sourire disparaît quand elle voie les soldats de Gautier.  
Glenn les emmène, Félix tient parole et fait venir Mercedes et son Père pour soigner le mage.

Caspar n’a pas décroché un seul mot tant que Linhardt n’était pas complètement rétablie. Je suis le seul à savoir qu’il ne sait juste pas quoi dire sans son ami. L’un est les muscles et l’autre le cerveau.

Il nous a juste raconter une brève histoire sur le chemin du retour.

\- « Le royaume est en esclavage total depuis votre disparition car votre frère a pris le pouvoir le lendemain. Votre père est soit disant mort de chagrin mais personnes n’est dupe.  
Depuis tous ce qui peuvent se battre sont réquisitionner contre les Sreng, sans expérience sur le champ de bataille, et les autres sont envoyer creuser dans les mines pour crée des armes.  
Impossible pour le peuple de se soulever, il a fait venir des autres royaumes allier des soldats d’élite qui forme sa garde personnelle. C’est comme ça que l’on a fini dans les montagnes Linhardt et moi. Car on avait le malheur de savoir se défendre. »

Son dégoût pour moi est flagrant, il me met tout sur le dos. Et il a raison. Un peuple entier souffre par ma faute depuis cinq ans ! J’ai laissé mon frère prendre le pouvoir sans me préoccuper, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, des innocents qui en pâtirons !

Même si je pouvais y retourner, que pourrai-je bien faire ? Je ne suis qu’un homme après tout.  
Mais je ne peux pas revenir et je ne le veux pas ! j’ai fait une promesse et laisserait la situation à Dimitri.

Quand les deux soldats, Dimitri, Glenn, Ingrid et Rodrigue sont partis, une main est venue dans la mienne et serra fort.

Félix

Merde on a été interrompus quand ...

\- « Au fait, j’allai dire oui. Mais à une condition : reste Sylvain, l’idiot égoïste qui me fait rire et peu importe où tu iras, je te suivrai. »


	11. Une âme à offrir

Dimitri à prit leurs histoires très au sérieux et leur à proposer, comme moi à l’époque, de rester le temps de prendre une décision. Lui et Byleth sont partisan de « faire confiance et juger plus tard » et l’esclavage les rebutes comme la plupart des injustices. Une décision sera prise au prochain conseil de guerre, à propos de vaincre les Gautier et déménager le village.  
Félix est toujours le seul à connaitre mon histoire, Caspar et Linhardt n’ont rien dit. J’ai peur que nous soignons séparer sinon.

Félix à accepter ma demande en mariage ! Il m’a encore traité d’idiot pour me comporter comme un enfant mais je suis bien trop heureux.   
A Gautier on offre une bague pour célébrer les fiançailles, ici on annonce l’amour de deux personnes en s’embrassant devant le feu du village ...

UNE MINUTE !

\- « Heu, Félix. Tu te souviens quand tu m’as invité à danser la première fois ? »  
\- « Oui. »  
\- « On s’est embrasser ... »  
\- « Devant le village, oui Sylvain mais ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai expliqué à Dimitri que tu ne connaissais pas toute les coutume Sreng à l’époque. Pourquoi ? tu le regrette maintenant ? »  
\- « Dieu non ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n’y a pas eu de commentaires. A Gautier, tout est source de commérage alors je me suis un peu méfier. »  
\- « Ici peu importe la parole, c’est les gestes qui compte. D’où un baiser plutôt qu’une bague. Glenn à même enlever Ingrid sous les yeux de son père pour annoncer leurs fiançailles. »  
\- « On c’est déjà embrasser devant le village, il faut que je trouve une autre idée pour l’annoncer alors ... »  
\- « Tu peux défier mon père à un concours de conneries pyrotechniques. »  
\- « Nan, il va gagner ... »  
\- « A un concours de conneries tout cour alors ? »  
\- « Très dôle mais j’ai déjà griller ma carte fétiche. »  
\- « Le saut dans les orties ? »  
\- « Nan, piquer le repas d’Ingrid. »  
\- « Y a un niveau élevé en effet ... »

..........................................

Le lendemain, j’ai demandé à Félix de me suivre jusqu’à la tente de son père. Ce qu’il ne sait pas, c’est que j’ai aussi demander à Dimitri et son frère de venir. Il est temps de mettre au claire certain détails.

Ils sont tous là quand on rentre et Félix fait une drôle de tête.

\- « Ce n’est pas un guet-apens, détent toi. »  
\- « Oui, installons-nous. Mercedes a eu la bonne idée de faire ses pâtisseries. »

Je ne reçois qu’un regard noir en retour avant de de nous installer sur les cousins. C’est une mode que j’adore, je ne veux plus jamais voire une chaise de ma vie.

\- « Pourquoi nous avoir réunis Sylvain ? » demande son père.  
\- « Une bonne nouvelle à partager ? » sourit l’ainé.  
\- « Peut-être mais avant j’ai des confessions à faire. »

Félix n’a plus d’étincelle dans son regard, il sait où je veux en venir. Mais il ne m’arrête pas, il respect ma décisions et doit même retenir un sarcasmes ou deux.

\- « Que s’est-il passer ? C’est à propos des soldats de Gautier ? »  
\- « Non, pas exactement. » 

Je leur raconte ainsi, toute mon histoire de prince en fuite. De mon frère qui m’a laissé pour mort et ma rencontre avec Félix, sans trop de détail sur le traitement qu’il a reçu. 

Rodrigue ne fait pas un seul commentaire mais il boue de rage quand j’ai parlé de son fils enfermer dans une geôle durant une semaine.   
Glenn et Dimitri on juste l’air de vouloir la tête de mon frère, chacun pour leurs propres raisons surement.

\- « L’héritier du Margrave. » Dimitri a un regard noir de tueur. C’est intimidant.  
\- « Je n’ai reçu que l’éduction mais aucune de ces volontés, vous pouvez me croire sur ça. »  
\- « Je confirme, il n’y a que cet idiot pour partir à la poursuite d’un inconnu juste pour filtré avec lui. »

Glenn explose d’un seul coup de rire. 

\- « Quand je pense que c’est les beaux yeux de mon p’tit frère qui va changer le coure de cette guerre ... tu te souviens de ce que je t’ais dit, que tu ais un bon gars Sylvain ?»  
\- « Ouais ? »  
\- « Je le pense toujours, que tu sois un prince ennemi ou non. »  
\- « Merci Glenn. »  
\- « Mais on va avoir besoin d’infos si on part botter le cul du Margrave actuel. Si tu as reçu son éducation, tu as forcement voyager dans ses terres et l’avantage du terrain ne serai pas de trop. »   
\- « Pour ça vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Miklan est aller beaucoup trop loin. »  
\- « Si on part là-bas. C’est pour le tuer. Veut tu vraiment participer Sylvain ? » 

Rodrigue déteste mon frère. Je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de ses agissements d’avant ou après mon départ ou ses motivations mais il suivra la troupe pour le tuer, pas pour l’arrêter.

\- « J’ai tout quitter là-bas pour vivre ici. Rien ne n’y attend. »  
\- « Et ton peuple ? »  
\- « Ce n’est pas mon peuple, mais le peuple de Gautier. Je n’ai aucun pouvoir sur eux et ils n’attendent surement rien de moi. Mais si on peut les sauver et construire un monde avec les deux territoires, ce serai parfais ! »

Je prends une grande respiration et me relève, ils ne m’ont pas arrêté ni bannie du village. 

Maintenait que l’incroyable était passer, passons à l’impossible.

\- « Maintenant que vous savais tout de moi, je peux demander la chose suivant sans mauvaise conscience : Glenn Fraldarius, je vous défie pour la main de Félix Hugo Fraldarius ! »

Je n’avais jamais vu Félix bouche bée, on découvre de nouvelles chose chaque jour.

..........................................

Sylvain à défier mon frère. Il aurait pu choisir mon père mais non ! Il choisit le défie insurmontable !

\- « Tu sais qu’il n’y aura pas de deuxième chance ! Pourquoi, de tout le village, tu à choisis de défier Glenn !? »  
\- « Car tu à plus de respect pour lui que pour ton père ou Dimitri. Et puis, je pense pouvoir le battre si on choisit notre arme. »  
\- « Tu ne vas pas le vaincre, même moi je ne peux pas encore le faire et Sothis sais combien de fois je l’ai défié. »  
\- « C’est justement ça qui me fera gagner. Il ne connaît aucun de mes tours contrairement à moi. »  
\- « Ne sois pas idiot ! il était là aux entrainements, il connaît tes talents. Il va se méfier et te battre à ton propre jeu ! »  
\- « Que Sothis sois avec moi alors. »

L’annonce du défi à fait le tour du village en moins d’une demi-heure grâce à Annette.   
Tout le monde les attend devant la place du village. Le combat débutera dans quelques minutes.

\- « Ne t’inquiète pas Félix, moi ma seule préoccupation, est de ne pas blesser gravement ton frère avec cette relique, je ne contrôle pas vraiment. »  
\- « Tu vas te battre avec ce truc sinistre ? Idiot. »  
\- « Et dans moins d’une heure je serais ton idiot. »

Il embrasse ma tempe avant de sortir de la tente et rejoindre mon frère sur la place. Il a intérêt à gagner !

Il n’a qu’une armure noire légère et cette lance cruelle. Glenn à un manteau tellement épais qu’il peut faire office d’armure sans l’alourdir et une cuiracide. Sylvain ne pourra pas compter sur la magie, sans acier pour augmenter les dommages des brulures, sa magie ne fonctionnera pas. Il se font face au centre, Dimitri s’avance comme arbitre.

\- « Au premier sang ou à l’abandon ? »  
\- « A l’abandon. » Répond t’ils en même temps.

Ingrid est avec moi, plus stresser que les autres villageois.

\- « J’espère qu’il ne le blessera pas sévèrement. »  
\- « Tu parles de ton marie ou de celui que tu veux marier ? »  
\- « Un peu des deux. »

Le combat commence sans violence, Glenn lui tourne autour pour le testé. Sylvain ne mord pas à l’amenons. Je suis fière de lui juste pour ça car quand mon frère cède à l’attaque, il est repoussé sans ménagement. La lance brille affreusement cependant.   
Le premier assaut passé, ils échangent des coups d’épée et de parades. Sylvain tient bien le coup mais se fait toucher un bon nombre de fois par la cuiracide, Glenn lui, recule plus souvent.   
C’est étrange de ne pas voir le meilleur guerrier du village se faire dominer. Sylvain à une chance de gagner !

Les échanges de coup se termine et mon frère lance ses meilleures et plus rapides attaques. Sylvain tien encore avant de riposter avec un balayage aussitôt esquiver puis lance son arme. La lame s’enfonce dans le sol sans rien toucher, c’est d’un grossier !

Le sol explose la seconde suivante, la lance est une arme magique ! 

Sylvain se jette sur mon frère pour le désarmer et le reste du combat se fera au corps à corps, jamais personne ne l’avait désarmé avant !

Le premier coup est de Sylvain, un coup rapide et violant dans le ventre. Glenn s’écroule au sol.

\- « Tu abandonnes ? »  
\- « Dieux ... ouais. »  
\- « Sylvain remporte le combat. » Annonce Dimitri.  
\- « Quoi ? »

Cet idiot sourie de toutes ses dents et me fait signe. Ingrid va auprès de son mari, avec Alexandre dans les bras.

\- « Tu l’a laisser gagner ? » accuse-t-elle avec douceur.  
\- « Et puis quoi encore ? Rappel moi de ne pas accepter de défis quand il porte une armure. Je crois qu’il ma ruiner les organes. »  
\- « A force d’être frappé par Félix on commence par savoir où ça fait vraiment mal. Désoler Glenn, mais je devais gagner cette fois. »  
\- « Tu viens de gagner face à Glenn avec un seul putin de coup de poing ?!! »  
\- « Ouais. »  
\- « Pour ma défense petit frère, ton fiancer à la force d’un auroch. »

Fiancer ... j’aime bien ce mot.

..........................................

\- « Mon seul regret est que ton père va être insupportable. »  
\- « Moi aussi. J’en ai déjà marre ! »

Certes Glenn fut plier en deux mais Sylvain a reçu le plus de blessures. Son amure n’a rien fait face à la cuiracide pour le protégé. Il ne s’en ait servi que pour augmenter sa force dans le coup de poing.   
L’un était coucher au lit durant une journée et l’autre devint une momie pour deux jours. Ils sont restés sous la tente de mon père sous observation, mais aussi car je l’ai demandé avec Ingrid. C’était leurs punitions pour avoir fait pleurer Alexandre avec leurs bêtises, le petit n’avais pas compris pourquoi son père était au sol et sylvain blesser.   
Le problème c’est qu’ils sont copains comme cochon et ont passer la journée à rire de la situation. Au moins j’ai eu la satisfaction de voir Sylvain s’étouffer quand Glenn à parler de noces.

\- « Quoi tu ne vas pas me dire qu’après m’avoir affronté tu à peur d’une simple cérémonie ? »  
\- « Je sais que le tien n’était pas traditionnel, je ne m’inquiète juste de ce qui peut m’arriver en pleine figure. »  
\- « Tu as la trouille oui ! » 

Je ne pouvais pas résister, j’ai le droit de l’embêter un peu avant qu’il ne parte en courant face à mon père.

\- « Je parie que papa va préparer une cérémonie des âmes sœurs, avec ce qui est arrivé il y a quatre ans. »  
\- « Et à quoi elle va ressembler ? » Je demande à mon frère.  
\- « Aucune idées, secret professionnel des chamans ! »  
\- « Il est invivable. »

..........................................

Et Rodrigue, sans surprises, fut invivable.

Quand mes plaies ont guéri complètement, il nous a envoyer, Félix et moi hors du village pour préparer la cérémonie. Il nous a fichu dehors avec comme excuse : « Sa fait quatre ans que j’ai tout préparer et organiser, maintenant laisser moi faire mon boulot ! Et interdiction de revenir aux villages avant d’y être inviter ! »

Il nous a réveiller avant l’aube et ont est partis rendre visite à Seteth et Flayn. Le dragonner était maintenant une belle petite dragonne qui s’amuser beaucoup avec le neveu de Félix et dévorer exclusivement les poissons du lac.

Le soleil n’était pas encore levé et on a terminé notre nuit avec les wyvernes.

On à profiter de la matinée entière pour les bichonnés et de l’après-midi au soleil pour se détendre. Leurs écailles sont passées du vert arbres au magnifique émeraude en bonne santé depuis leurs arriver. En plus, ils ont éloigné les prédateurs tels que les meutes de loups et les ours. 

Félix avait du mal à reste et ne rien faire alors je lui ai expliqué quelques astuces pour avoir son frère la prochaine fois. De toute façon, Glenn c’était relâché après la naissance d’Alexandre et devient de plus en plus prévisible.   
La journée fut paisible. La soirée en revanche ...

Ingrid et Mercedes sont arrivé, chacune avec un grand sac, avant que le ciel ne change de couleur et nous a séparé.

\- « La prochaine fois que vous vous reverrais, se sera devant le village. Un dernier mot ? »  
\- « Pourquoi ça ressemble à une exécution ? »

Au moins la blague à détendu l’atmosphère, je l’embrasse une dernière fois avant de suivre Mercedes. Je suis content que ce soit elle qui sois venue, il n’y a personnes d’autre au village, à part les Fraldarius, auquel je fais autant confiance. Elle est la mère que je n’ai jamais eue.

\- « Nous t’avons préparé une tenue avec Ingrid et Annette. J’espère qu’elle te plaira. »  
\- « Tout me plait si ça vous fait plaisir, à toi, Félix et tous les autres. »  
\- « C’est aussi ton moment Sylvain. Tu as le droit d’être toi-même. »

Ce genre de discours me rappel quelqu’un. Soit, si j’en ai le droit alors ...

\- « Il y a bien un petit quelque chose ... »

..........................................

Je suis retourné seul au village. Mercedes est partit rejoindre Ingrid après m’avoir jugé prêt.

Les filles ont fait un superbe travail. Elles ont dû trouver une de mes chemises car l’habit est parfaitement à ma taille et les coupes sont un peu inspirer de Gautier. Je n’ai pas honte d’être différent finalement, je ne déteste pas ma patrie ni ses coutumes. En fait, cela m’a presque manqué d’avoir une simple chemise de soie plutôt que de lourde peau d’animaux. Chacune a son charme.

Le tout n’était pas aussi chaud que les habit Sreng habituel, mais léger. En plus de la chemise, le pantalon, doux, en peau de saumon gris, presque noir avais les marques des écailles qui me rappel Seteth et Flayn. Les ceinture de cuire sont la marque de Glenn et de Dimitri, elles sont aussi classes qu’utiles.   
La première, noire, soutient une cape en peau de loup en travers du torse (mon premier trophée de chasse), la cape est teintée de rouge, jusqu’aux chevilles, le seul élément qui m’apporte un peu de chaleur. Les autres ceintures sont aussi rouges que la cape et tienne en place mes vêtements autour de ma taille, et une épée, ou une autre arme, si j’en avait une. Seule mes bottes sont habituelles, Annette a dû retourner la tente pour les trouvés.

Mercedes ne m’a donné qu’un seul est unique accessoire, et il est plus important que tout le reste à mes yeux. 

Une petite perce neige accrocher sur une petite boucle de cuire.

Celui qui attache habituellement les cheveux de Félix.

C’était ma seule demande, que Félix ait les cheveux détacher pour l’occasion (s’il est d’accord, évidemment) mais la fleur est une surprise efficace. Plus encore, elle me l’a attaché dans mes cheveux comme un serre-tête. Elle est juste assez longue pour la sentir sur ma nuque.

Cette petite boucle de cuire m’a ramené sur terre juste avec cette caresse : j’aillai me marier à l’homme que j’aime. 

..........................................

Quand j’arrive à la sortie du bois et aperçois les maisons, je me fige. 

Tout le village était décoré de fleurs d’automne et de plantes grimpante.  
Les tentes n’ont qu’une espèce de fleur qui les recouvres, et les rendent uniques. Je me demande si la nôtre en a aussi.

La place est noire de monde, ils sont tous là et me salut comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- « Bienvenue au future marier ! » Hurle Rodrigue les bras vers le ciel. Le voir si enthousiaste n’est pas si agassant finalement.  
\- « Merci à vous tous, c’est magnifique. »

La place n’avait pas l’habituelle feu de joie mais un immense cercle de fleur, sur les cendre, où elles étaient toutes mélanger, sans préférence. Les blasons avaient les mêmes fleurs qui correspondait aux tentes décorer. Où avaient-ils même trouver tout ça en automne ?

\- « Sylvain, je n’ai pas gagné notre combat et je ne peux rien te demander. Mais s’il te plait, ne prend pas Félix pour acquis et rend le toujours un peu plus heureux pour moi. »  
\- « Tu as ma parole, future beau-frère ! »

Cette fois c’est moi qui prend Glenn dans mes bras et lui retourne son accueil. 

\- « Je savais que tu allais le faire, le jour même où Annette est venu me voir pour te sortir du puit. Avant ton arriver, il n’avait jamais été mesquin. »  
\- « C’est bon à savoir, se serai mauvais signe s’il arrête de me traiter d’idiot, alors ? »  
\- « Ce serai l’apocalypse tu veut dire ! »

On part dans un fou rire ensemble. Ce que j’aime cette famille de dingue.

\- « Tu pourrai au moins le menacer Glenn, c’est un peu la tradition. »  
\- « Je te laisse cette place papa, il a plus peur de toi que de moi ! »  
\- « Promis je serai sage, n’annuler rien ! »   
\- « J’attends ça depuis des années gamin, je n’aurai jamais imaginé que mon fils trouverait son âme sœur. Ne compte pas sur moi pour vous séparer ! »

C’est la plus belle soirée de ma vie, j’ai tellement hâte que Félix arrive !  
Un souffle d’air balaie quelques fleurs et des pétales s’envole dans un magnifique tourbillon.

\- « Désolé du retard, Félix ne voulait pas monter. »  
\- « Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Seteth et Flayn avais raccompagner Mercedes, Ingrid et un magnifique loup du nord. Je ne pouvais voir que son visage et ses cheveux voler dans les pétales. 

Je lui tends la main pour l’aider à descendre et il la prend. 

\- « J’ai encore le droit de t’embrasser ? »  
\- « Autant que tu veux mais après. »

Il avait le même ensemble que moi, avec des tons bleu indigo et marine, à la place du rouge et carmin de la mienne. Il avait tout pour être un prince. 

..........................................

Le village c’est finalement rassembler autour du parterre de fleurs et mon père nous à amener au centre. 

Qu’il est parlé de Sothis ou du beau temps, je n’en ai rien faire. Le soleil se couche et je me perds dans ses yeux. 

Tout est du plus doux des rouges, ses yeux, ses vêtements, le ciel et surement mon visage. Le romantisme n’est pas fait pour moi.  
Il a une foutu perce neige dans les cheveux, accrocher à mon lacé de cuire. Ça lui va bien.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ingrid à insister pour laisser mes cheveux comme ça, elle qui adore faire des tresses. Mystère résolu, je suppose.  
Mais ça me fait plaisir, car c’est Sylvain qui l’a demandé et c’est très rare.

Il est enfin lui-même. Sauver des tourments de son frère et fière d’agir selon ses envies, sans masque et sans filtres. J’ai attendu longtemps pour vivre ça.

Je sors de mes pensé quand il m’embrasse doucement.

\- « C’est déjà fini ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit oui. »  
\- « Nan, mais j’avais envie. Oups tu voulais dire après la cérémonie ? J’ai compris « après être descendus du dos de Seteth ». »  
\- « IMBECILE ! »

Il n’y a que lui pour contourner des règles pareilles et faire rire tout le village en même temps. Bon sang, ont doit bien être les seuls de l’histoire à embraser l’autre avant le bon moment, et frapper le second durant la cérémonie.


	12. Tu joues dans la cour des grands, maintenant

Tout s’est très bien passé. Une fois les veux échanger, Rodrigue nous a donné un flambeau et nous avons dû rallumer le feu du village ensemble. Brûler toutes les fleurs fut dommage mais magnifique.   
Finalement notre tente était couverte de perce neige et se fut la seule fleur qui n’était pas détruite aujourd’hui. Symbole de notre union. 

Marié ... Félix et moi étions marié !

Je ne m’en rends pas encore compte. Même quand Ingrid nous a rejoint avec tout une panoplie de monté à cheval très bizarre.

\- « Joyeuse union ! Léonie, Marianne et moi-même avons préparer cette attelage pour Seteth. Tu vas pouvoir le monter plus facilement et pour les batailles à venir. Glenn lui a même appris quelques tours. »  
\- « Merci mais pourquoi ? »  
\- « Comme cadeaux de mariage idiot. Tu leur à offert un cheval aux leurs, tu te souviens ? »  
\- « Oui je ... J’ai juste oublier que l’on recevait des cadeaux durant un mariage. »  
\- « Pourquoi j’ai accepté de t’épouser, rappel moi ... »

Certes j’ai reçu des cadeaux à Gautier mais jamais ceux que l’on offre avec le cœur.   
Ashe et Dedue ont offert un arc d’une qualité remarquable à Félix et Dimitri à retrouver les marchands de Gautier et à ramener des jeux de plateaux, mes préférés ! Annette, Mercedes et Rodrigue ont préparer l’ensemble de la fête mais ça n’a pas empêcher beau papa de préparer une nouvelle toile de tente. Toute neuve avec nos couleurs et nos blasons et beaucoup de perce neige un peu partout aussi. Il a fait le même cadeau a Glenn et Ingrid à leur mariage, il n’y a pas de favoritisme comme ça. 

J’aime vraiment cette fleur même si Félix doit la détester pour ce quelle m’a fait. 

Tard dans la soirée, ou plutôt tôt dans la matinée, je n’attends qu’un signe de sa part pour rentrer à la maison.

...

Quoi ? Vous pensez réellement que l’on n’en a pas déjà profité pendant toutes ses années ? 

..........................................

Quelques jours plus tard, toutes les tentes sont démontées et emmener dans des chariots tirer par les aurochs. Tous les troupeaux sont réquisitionner pour tirer les charrettes, remplis de biens et de nourritures. Personnes ne va à l’intérieur pour ne pas fatigué les bêtes inutilement.

Deux groupes sont fait : le premier, avec les villageois et des soldats qui nous rejoindrons plus tard, partent vers le nord pour rejoindre les autres villages. Le second part à la guerre contre mon frère.

Ils sont assez équilibrés mais Ingrid à choisis de partir avec les villageois. Glenn ne fut pas contre évidemment, mais ça ne correspond pas au caractère protecteur de la valkyrie. 

\- « Ne prend pas neufs mois pour revenir à la maison, d’accord Glenn ? »  
\- « Pas de soucis, mais pourquoi neuf ? »

La subtilité n’a jamais été son fort. L’armée entière à soutenue son général avec des félicitations et une bonne dose de rire mais il n’a toujours pas capté.

Félix part avec moi sur le dos de Seteth malgré son vertige. La wyverne avait accepter de partir sur les champs de batailles si Flayn suivait les villageois. Par chance, la petite dragonne ne refuse jamais une grattouille d’Alexandre et de jouer avec lui.

Le plan est assez simple, comme tout plan de bataille. Les guerriers Sreng vont envahir Gautier en passant par le ravin. Un chemin difficile pour autant d’hommes mais permet un grand effet de surprise. Une bonne partie d’entre eux irons sauver les citoyens retenus dans les mines et j’irai faire face à mon frère. L’autre partie de l’armée se préparera à la contre-attaque. Si les citoyens de Gautier se soulève avec nous, il y aura encore plus de chance de ramener la paix.

Linhardt veut cette rencontre car elle peut sauver beaucoup de vie et empêchera la bataille, selon lui. Miklan à mit le peuple en esclavage comme rédemption pour avoir livré « le prince héritier » à la mort. La mort en question est le peuple Sreng car la fuite de Félix n’est pas passée inaperçus des geôles ce jour-là. Miklan à juste relié chaque incident et en a fait une histoire crédible.

Donc j’irai voir mon frère au château, avec la lance de la destruction et Félix, qui refuse de me laisser y aller seul. Dimitri ne veut pas venir, même pour représenter le peuple Sreng, car il pense ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, il laisse ce rôle son ami d’enfance. 

..........................................

Nous y allons à pied, Seteth est notre sortie de secours si ça tourne mal. Il reste cacher parmi la neige et les gravas du château.

Il y a aucune patrouille. Tous les garde sont à l’entrée, il y en a qu’une vingtaine, près au combat, expérimenter et armé jusqu’aux dents. Les autres doivent être mort sur les champs de batailles au nord.

Je ne reconnais pas la maison de mon enfance.

\- « Prêt ? »  
\- « Il faut bien, reste près de moi, d’accord ? »  
\- « Je peux me protéger tout seul, merci. »

Il sait comment me détendre et il a raison : j’ai plus de soucis à me faire pour ma tête.  
Quand j’avance vers les gardes, ne fond strictement rien. Euh ...

\- « Je demande une audience auprès du margrave. »  
\- « Le margrave n’a rien à dire à un soldat, retourne au front. »  
\- « Je ne suis pas un soldat de Gautier. »

Ils semblent reconnaître le symbole sur la lance et partent chercher un serviteur.  
C’est déjà un bon début.

\- « Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? »  
\- « Honnêtement je suis sidérée qu’ils n’ont pas reconnus leurs ennemis en face d’eux. Soldats Gautier ou pas, ils sont stupides. »  
\- « Ils n’en ont surement jamais vu, comme moi à l’époque. »

Les gardes reviennent et demande à les suivre.

Il y a une grande fête à l’intérieur, la salle de balle accueil encore une fois les nobles du pays mais c’est si fade ...   
L’air empeste l’encens et les artistes ne sont clairement pas libre de leurs gestes. On peut même voir les chaines à leurs pieds en plus d’un vulgaire cercle de fer autour de leurs gorges. Ce n’est même pas utile en cas de fuite, juste une insulte à la dignité humaine.

Miklan est sur un trône au fond de la salle. Même son règne ressemble à une blague, pas même crédible. Quelques danseuses sont même attachées à la « saint chaise » par des câble d’acier. Il n’est finalement qu’un enfant qui joue avec les ailes des mouches en rigolant. L’homme que j’admirais n’a jamais exister.

\- « Toi !!? »  
\- « Bonjour mon frère. »

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux de te voir. Toute la salle s’arrête et nous regarde, beaucoup me reconnaisse comme Linhardt la fait dans les bois. Les murmures sont lourd mais personne n’ose parler clairement.

\- « Comment ? Et toi là derrière ! Tu es le loup des montagnes qui a pervertie mon frère ! GARDES ! »  
\- « IL N’EN SERA RIEN !! »

Le pommeau de la lance claque sur le sol et arrête tout. La lumière est violente, comme enrager.

\- « L’héritier du Margrave ! »  
\- « Il était en vie tout ce temps ? »  
\- « Impossible, le territoire fut retourné pour le trouver. »

Les murmures n’en étaient plus. Miklan continue son jeux d’apparence, basé sur des sentiments factice est une erreur. Byleth nous l’avais expliqué : même un étranger ne pourra pas être tuer par le margrave s’il lui apporte la lance, si mon frère perd les pédales, il perdra ses défenses armées.  
Sans la présence de Félix à mes coté je serai partit en courent, je ne veux toujours pas de se trône maudit ou même lui faire face. Il est devenu un monstre de cruauté, son visage est dur et déformer par les cicatrices de la guerre

\- « Je ne suis pas ici pour te prendre ce que tu possèdes Miklan, je n’aurai qu’une requête. »  
\- « Pas ici. »  
\- « SI, devant le peuple de Gautier je te le demande : rend lui sa liberté ! »  
\- « Ce sauvage t’a corrompu. Tu n’es pas mon frère. »  
\- « La ferme ! Je ne l’ai jamais été ! Les jeux de masques sont finis Miklan. Et ces sauvages, comme tu les appels, m’ont plus apporté que les richesses de ce château glacer ! Nous sommes pareils, eux comme nous et je ne peux plus rester cacher dans les montagnes en sachant que je peux unir ces deux peuples. »  
\- « N’a tu aucune fierté ? Jamais je ne laisserai mon royaume se faire souiller par les animaux de la montagne ! »  
\- « Tu es la bête de l’histoire ! » Félix n’a pas pu garder son venin plus longtemps. Mais je n’aurai pas mieux dit moi-même.

Miklan est furieux. J’attrape le sifflet en os que Glenn a créé pour appeler Seteth, prudence est mère de sureté.

\- « Je tuerais chaque insecte que vous êtes et brûlerais votre espèce jusqu’à ce que rien ne prouve votre existence !!! GARDES TUER LES !! »

Je prends le sifflet et souffle de toute mes forces, il n’y a aucun son mais un rugissement puissant frappe les murs du château. Seteth arrive en brisent les vitres de la salle de bal et personne ne l’arrête : les wyvernes sont sacré ici. Félix est plus rapide est m’attrape le bras pour partir. Il n’y a pas de gardes armé d’arc pour nous arrêter non plus.

Miklan est prévenus et la cour aussi : la guerre va arriver et ils auront un camp à choisir. 

..........................................

Rodrigue mène les troupes pour sauver un maximum de civil dans les mines. Je le rejoins, furieux et armée de la lance, pour détruire les tunnels une fois les habitant évacuer. Je détruirais chacune des ignominies causées par mon frère.

Il y a beaucoup de combats, Félix à du rejoindre Glenn pour libéré les villages et je suis resté avec leur père pour terminer le travail. Je ne m’inquiète pas, les force de Miklan ne sont que des bras cassés, non entraîné, comparer à l’élite Sreng qui sais tenir une épée avant de pouvoir parler. Durant des décennies, Gautier à attaquer, de génération en génération, le peuple des montagnes qui a appris à se défendre. Mais jamais ils n’ont dû résisté à une attaque.

En une semaine, les mines furent toute détruites par la lance de la destruction.  
En trois mois, les villages ont été sauvé, les civils escortés en sécurité et toutes les chaines brisées. 

Personnes n’est hostiles, c’est très rassurant. Jours après jours, je peux voir de mes propre yeux l’union des peuples. Ce n’est plus un rêve impossible   
Finalement, ce cadeau empoisonner ma beaucoup servit. La lance est peut-être terrible, mais très efficace. Entre de mauvaise mains, elle n’aurait pas été un tel symbole d’espoir.

..........................................

Le pays de Sylvain est constamment entouré de neige, même en été. J’ai beaucoup de respect pour ce peuple qui a vécu dans l’ombre de la montagne, sans soleil. Sans les combats pour rougir le sol, le paysage aurait été beau à voir. Quel gâchis stupide !

Chaque village a aussi sa spécialité militaire. De la hache à l’équitation, chacun avait un style de combat. Bien sûr, c’est impossible de se défendre efficacement avec ce genre de méthodes mais tous les regrouper, en une seule armée, nous aurai été fatal.   
Quelques un de leurs générales m’ont même épaté dans leurs stratégies. Pas dans leurs manières de noble en tout cas, quel est l’utilité de crié son nom à tu tête ?! Ou encore de demander à mourir dans l’honneur ? Stupides têtes vides, Miklan ne va pas faire la même chose pour vous, alors pourquoi se sacrifier ?

Enfin, peu importe. Sans leur armée qui n’est pas encore revenue du Nord ils n’ont aucune chance. La rapidité à laquelle nous libérons les villages et prenons du terrain va nous a apporter une victoire éclatante !


	13. Délivre-nous !

On peut déplacer des montagnes sans savoir qu’on le pouvait.

Il y a eu de nombreuses victoires, tous les gardes des villages ont déposé les armes, les derniers se sont rendu sans combattre. Le territoire Gautier est tombé au main des Sreng, il ne reste que le château et la frontière vierge du Nord.

Rodrigue et Félix on renvoyer Glenn chez lui à grands coups de pieds au fesses quand le délai d’Ingrid allait attendre 8 mois. Quelques semaines plus tard une nouvelle cargaison est arrivée avec autant de guerriers que possible et la naissance d’une petite Ziporah. « Le portrait des Fraldarius » nous a raconter Mercedes. 

Il ne manque que la reddition de Miklan pour un bonheur complet.

...

\- « ALERTE ! L’ARMEE DE GAUTIER EST DE RETOUR ! »  
\- « Impossible ! On a portant bloqué la frontière ! »  
\- « Comment a t-il put ramener son armée sans se faire repérer ? »  
\- « Pas de panique, Lindhart m’a prévenu que le margrave n’a plus aucun contrôle sur ses troupes. Quand ils verront les villageois en sécurité ils s’arrêterons. »  
\- « L’être humain panique facilement et encore plus durant la bataille Sylvain. Ils vont surement les croire prit comme otages. » explique Byleth.  
\- « Ils nous ont toujours attaquer et ont c’est toujours défendu, il n’y a pas à s’en faire. »

Félix est la voie de ma raison.

L’armée Sreng aller atteindre le château le lendemain pour faire tomber le Margrave. Avec cette nouvelle, on ne peut plus y aller les yeux fermés.

Miklan est fourbe, il a sacrifié son peuple pour gagner du temps et ramener ses défenses au château, pour sa personne.

\- « Félix a raison, sauf que cette fois les rôles serons inverser ! Attaquons le château avant qu’ils ne puissent préparer une défense solide. Il n’y a rien à perdre à les affaiblir encore un peu. Traverser les montagnes ne les a surement pas aidés. On ne peut pas reculer après avoir pris tout le territoire. » 

Dimitri est devenue un brave guerrier et un bon roi. Avec lui et Byleth, on ne peut pas perdre !

..........................................

Ils sont plus du triple que notre nombre et n’était pas fatiguer. Ils avaient les meilleurs armes et armures, c’est l’élite de Gautier pas des paysans.  
Le château est gardé comme une forteresse imprenable. Leurs mages ont brûlé la grande forêt pour en faire une pleine boueuse, qui sais quels autres pièges ils ont dissimulé sous toutes cette neige fondue.  
Les lignes de fronts se font face. Je suis sur les épaules de Seteth, à côté de sa majesté et de l’homme que j’aime.

\- « Il n’y aucun moyen de le raisonner. N’est-ce pas ? Pas même un espoir ? » J’essaye quand même.  
\- « Non. On ne résonne pas une bête, mais on peut l’arrêter pour l’empêcher de commettre plus de crimes. »  
\- « Je ne sais pas si je peux tuer mon propre frère Félix. Même avec une apparence de monstre. »

Il attrape ma main tremblante. Je n’avais même pas remarqué mon début de panique.

\- « C’est la dernière bataille, Syl’. Ensuite on rentrera à la maison. On n’a une nièce à rencontrer et mon frère à emmerder. »

Une famille nous attend. On n’est surement pas les seuls, en face aussi. Mais ils ne le savent pas qu’ils peuvent les rejoindre.

\- « Je peux tenter quelque chose. Pas en tant qu’héritier mais en tant qu’homme. »  
\- « Syl ? »  
\- « Retient les troupes autant que tu le peux avec Dimitri. Je reviens, je le jure ! »  
\- « SYLAVAIN NON ! »

Je décolle seul avec Seteth, Je peux encore entendre la confusion de mon départ mais Félix les retient. Byleth va me passer un savon.

Seteth se pose sur un immense rocher un peu plus loin du milieu du terrain de la bataille. Les soldats n’ont pas bougé.

\- « MIKLAN ! VIENT A MOI ! »  
\- « Pourquoi faire ? »

Les soldats se recule pour laisser passer leur chef, j’en reconnais quelques un qui vivait au château. Mon frère porte une armure de chevalier de la forteresse, aussi noire que la dernière fois qu’il a tenté de m’assassiner. 

\- « T’es homme n’ont pas à se battre, aucune famille n’est prise en otage ! Ils peuvent aller les rejoindre. Notre seule cible, c’est toi. Affrontons-nous et terminons cela. »  
\- « Personne ne quittera ce combat, à la moindre fuite j’exécuterai tous les fuyards ! » 

Malgré ces paroles, un murmure c’était propager dans les rangs.

\- « A tu peur de m’affronter ?! »  
\- « Parle pour toi ! Je te vois trembler d’ici petit frère. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Il a raison, sans Félix je n’ai pas de courage. Mais j’ai juré de revenir et il n’aura pas honte de m’avoir choisi ! Pas aujourd’hui ! Ma décision est prise !

\- « N’est tu pas capable de faire la sale besogne toi-même ?! Vient prendre ma tête comme tu la toujours voulu ! Si tu le fais pas, moi, je viendrai et tes soldats ne pourrons pas m’arrêter ! JE TE DÉFIS ! »

Je renvois Seteth aux Sreng, Je n’ai que la lance, brillante de soif de sang et mon armure. Mes astuces ne fonctionneront pas comme elles ont fonctionner sur Glenn.  
Les troupes se recule après un long murmure : ils veulent le défis et Miklan na pas son mot à dire. Si ne me bat pas, il n’aura plus de contrôle sur eux.

Finalement il s’avance. 

Les épées, les lance et les masses percutent les boucliers et les armures. Les chevaux hennissent et j’entends la seule wyverne rugir. Les bruit forme une musique assourdissante, mon cœur prend le même rythme : C’est le chant de guerre Gautier.

\- « Cette fois je t’affronterai comme un ennemis Miklan. »

..........................................

C’est horrible.

J’ai vue de nombreuse batailles depuis que je suis un guerrier. J’ai traversé se territoire avant de me faire prendre par les soldats en face, j’ai subi l’humiliation, attacher pour leurs yeux dans une réception. Puis j’ai tué et libérer un peuple entier avec le mien. Plus rien ne me fait peur pas même le frère de Sylvain.

Mais je n’ai jamais été aussi terroriser que maintenant : Les soldats frappe leurs boucliers comme mille tonnerres. Les animaux sont fous de peur, Seteth est aussi effrayer que moi.  
Les cavaliers de Gautier les ont entourées et les cuirasser ont fermé le cercle pointant leurs lances vers l’intérieurs. S’ils reculent, ils seront empaler d’un seul coup. La litanie lugubre continue.

Ce n’est pas deux hommes qui vont se battre mais deux bêtes sauvage qui vont s'entre-tuer.

Les vibrations accélèrent quand ils commencent à se tourner autour. Une vipère prend la fuite à quelques mètres de moi, les incestes s’envole et les oiseaux ont déjà déserter les lieux. La montagne elle-même à peur. 

Les armes s’entrechoquent et malgré la distance d’un champ entier, je recule, effrayer.

Pourquoi il n’en finit pas rapidement avec un sort ? 

Les parades à la lance continues et se repoussent l’un l’autre. Avec les cuirassiers qui les entourent je ne peux que voir leurs mouvements de temps en temps.  
Je peux mieux voir le combat sur les épaules de Seteth. Malheureusement, les deux combattent on la même nuance de cheveux roux et une armure noire qui les couvrent.  
Une explosion de feu et de lave balai le ring, Ragnarök ! Sylvain prend momentanément le dessus mais la bête lui prend la lance avec force et le jette au sol.

La lumière rouge illumine tout le territoire.

Sylvain parvient à éviter les lances des cuirassiers et se remet debout après une roulade. Il est gravement blessé, son torse entier est couvert de sang.

\- « Il n’a pas intérêt à mourir, sinon je le tue moi-même ! »

..........................................

Miklan m’a pris la lance. Il est fasciné par la nuance de rouge.

\- « Tu m’avais caché ça ? Enfin une arme qui me plait. Je crois que je vais la garder. »  
\- « Tu ne pourras pas t’en servir complètement ! »  
\- « Quand j’aurai arraché ton cœur et récupérer ton emblème, si. »

Ce n’est plus un combat mais une lutte à mort. Miklan a lâcher son arme et je la récupère. Je ne serai pas perdant.  
Il m’attaque et me persécute de tous les coté et tue d’un coup, sans le vouloir, le soldat derrière moi. La lance l’avait transpercé à travers la nuque.  
Il n’a pas même un regard pour lui. Ça me met en rogne !

La lumière rouge sang et devenue noir.

\- « Qu’es qui se passe ?! Lâche la lance Miklan ! Tu perds le contrôle ! »  
\- « Vraiment stupide. »

Il me transperce d’un coup dans l’abdomen. La lame n’est pas ressortie, la gemme me nargue comme la nuit dans le ravin. Elle veut voir ce que je vaux ? 

PARFAIS !!

\- « RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Je brise la hampe de la lance dans un cri de rage pure et ressors la lame de mon corps.

La seconde suivant mon frère est mort, la lame dans le cœur jusqu’à la garde.

..........................................

Les royaumes de Gautier et Sreng se son unie le lendemain, les armes sont rangées et les familles réunies. La guerre est finie après dix mois de combats et plusieurs générations de conflits.

Seteth c’est envoler après le combat et à retrouvés Flayn au lac. Rodrigue, Dimitri et Byleth ont pris les choses en main. Les soldats ont laissé leurs armures sur place pour pouvoir rejoindre leurs familles plus vites. Aucun village n’a été détruit, tous ont survécus et sont libre. 

Tout le monde est mobilisé pour aider les citoyens, briser les chaines et les soigner. Ainsi mélangé, personnes ne peut distinguer qui était du nord ou des montagnes. Les plats sont partagés, les toits et les lits sont offerts pour que chacun puisse se reposer. Les cultures ont fini par se mélanger et les commerces ont repris de plus belle.

Sylvain c’est réveillé un mois plus tard, la plus longue guérissons de sa vie. Il fût soigné dans sa chambre au château Gautier, là au tout à commencer. Félix ne l’a pas quitté une seule fois et quand il s’est finalement réveiller c’était pour lui donner la plus violente gifle de l’histoire. 

Un fois remis de ses blessures, Sylvain s’est diriger vers le nord et chercha, pendant des jours avec Félix, la route qu’avais emprunter l’armer de Gautier. Un immense tunnel se trouvé là et avec le peu de magie qu’il lui restait, à lui et à la Lance, il a détruit le flanc de la montagne pour ouvrir les frontières.  
Depuis ce jour, la lance de la destruction n’a plus jamais briller et l’héritier Gautier n’a plus jamais était capable d’utiliser la magie. 

La première personne à l’emprunter ce nouveau passage fut Glenn et sa famille, qui se trouver juste dernière avec d’autres villageois.   
Le soleil n’était plus cacher par l’ombre de la montagne et la neige d’été a fondu en quelques heures.

Gautier fut le premier royaume sans monarchie.

..........................................

Sylvain m’a invité à faire le tour du domaine alors que l’on venait juste de terminer d’installer la tente. Il n’a pas changé en cinq ans et pourtant c’est un autre homme.

Un homme capable d’affronter un démon et de rester effrayer par mon père en même temps.

J’ai vraiment eu peur pour lui mais je lui fais constamment confiance. Durant son coma d’un mois, les jours n’ont pas été insupportable comme là pensé Ingrid. Certes il n’a fait que dormir, mais il était paisible et j’aime veiller sur lui quand il est détendu, Il est beau quand il dort. Et je savais qu’il ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour se réveiller, appelé ça l’instinct de l’âme sœur.

\- « Au fait Félix ! »

Vraiment mieux quand il dort ! 

\- « Dort, on verra demain. Il fait nuit noir. »  
\- « Tu crois que tu aimerais aider quelques orphelins et agrandir la famille ? »  
\- « Glenn et mon père vont être invivable. »  
\- « Comme si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. Aller Féliiiiix, tu préfères agrandir la famille ou m’offrir une dance ? Ça fait longtemps. »  
\- « Flemme de danser ! »  
\- « C’est un « oui » ? »  
\- « Idiot. »

Un idiot à qui je ne pourrai jamais dire « non » mais mon idiot quand même !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre. J'espère sincèrement que cette adaptation vous a plus. Aller voir le film de Dreamworks, il est excellant !  
Et les reprises, en anglais, de JonathanYoung sont parfaite ! Les deux derniers titres viennent des chansons du films.
> 
> Chaque commentaire sera prit en compte, n'ai pas peur.
> 
> Et ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, c'est impossible <3
> 
> Je prend aussi les idées pour d'autres histoires !

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, on a tous une malédiction ...


End file.
